


Bad Boy

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Desk Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Frottage, Human Castiel, Kinky, Large Cock, Lots of Sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Older Castiel, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Principal Castiel, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Sneaking Around, Student Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, destiel porn, destiel smut, sex at school, sex during school, sex sex sex and more sex, teenage dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean is a high school student that seduces the new principal, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel remembers the tortuous years he spent at Lawrence High School as he walks in the door. It was the worst four years of his life, so he is not looking forward to this one bit but due to budget cuts at the middle school he was working at he no longer had a job. He should consider himself lucky that the principal of his hometown high school had to take a medical leave for the last two months of the school and no one else was willing to fill in just as Castiel was in need of a job. He would be acting as a substitute principal and Castiel knew that kids were hard on kids, and even worse to authority figures so he had to only make it through the rest of the term, thirty six days to be exact, then he had the entire summer to find a permanent position.

As Castiel makes his way to the office he passes by the trophy case. Football is like a second religion in this town, so much so they have two seasons, one in the fall and winter like usual and one in the spring right before school is out. Castiel had taken up an interest in football while he was in high school. Not so much with the game, he had fallen hopelessly in love with the star quarterback but back in his day being gay was not accepted like it is in most places today. The quarterback seemed to have an interest in Castiel too, but was too worried about what everyone would think. Castiel glances at the team photograph from 2005, the year he graduated, and spots Nick right away.

The bell rings, signaling that the day has begun and rips Castiel out of his fantasy of what could have been. He has yet to feel that way about someone, and after ten years he realizes he really was not in love with Nick, he was a total jerk and not only that Castiel never even spoke to him so it was just a lustful crush. He never feels an attraction to anyone he dates or hooks up with. He hopes that returning to where it all began will give him a fresh start. Maybe there will be a hot teacher or coach that is also single and gay. But Castiel is pretty sure it would be against work policy to date an employee where he is the boss so he quickly dismisses the idea.

Castiel walks into the main office and is greeted by his assistant, a short woman with dark curly hair who introduces herself as Meg. Castiel cannot help but notice the way she looks him over then smiles at him but he is definitely not interested. He quickly reminds himself he is not here to be on the prowl for a lifelong partner or even potential hookup. Besides, she is far from his type. If he would have to pick a type his would be a tall muscular guy with gorgeous eyes and an incredible ass.

“You’ve got your first customer of the day waiting for you.”

Castiel’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, the school day has barely begun and already the kids are causing trouble.

“He’s our most frequent flier. Name’s Dean Winchester. I’d give you the rundown on him but even the short version would take weeks.”

“Why was he sent to my office?”

Meg hands Castiel a piece of paper, and smiles. “Each time he’s sent here, or any kid for that matter, the teacher writes them up. You only have to deal with the habitual offenders and more extreme trouble makers. Good luck.”

Castiel reads the paper, which only states that Dean was late to homeroom for the third day in a row. He claimed he was walking his brother to school then called the teacher a bitch for telling him he would get detention if he was late again. He really did not think that was something he needed to see the principal about, and decides every student who is sent to his office will be given a clean slate. He will judge them on what they have done as of today rather than the past.

Castiel walks into his office, as he goes to sit at his desk he notices the student sitting slouched down in the chair in front of his desk on his phone. Dean glances over at him, an amused expression on his face as he slips his phone back into his pocket. Castiel can already tell he has balls from his facial expression and the fact that he is on his phone in his office when they are banned during school time. He obviously can tell Castiel is nervous so he takes a deep breath and sits down.

Castiel cannot help but notice how incredibly gorgeous the boy is. The early morning sunlight that is filtering in from the window is shining in his short blonde hair that is sticking up in the front. He has the most intense green eyes Castiel has ever seen and his lips are so full and plump they should be illegal because Castiel is immediately wondering what they would feel like on his entire body. He is thick with muscle, the black shirt with a band logo across the front accents his broad shoulders and chest, the sleeves hugging to biceps so impressive and developed he could probably pass for at least 22.

Even though Castiel knows he is staring at the boy he cannot tear his eyes away. Everything about him is absolute perfection. On closer inspection Castiel notices he has a sprinkling of freckles, perfect white teeth and the longest darkest eyelashes he has ever seen, when he blinks his eyes are drawn to them and then Castiel gets lost in the bright emerald of his eyes. Dean’s eyes are still locked with his. He slides his tongue sinuously across his full luscious lips and smirks when he sees Castiel’s eyes flicker down to them.

Dean grins and in a surprisingly deep voice drawls, “What’s your name?”

Castiel is caught off guard by how sexy the boy’s voice is. It’s the kind of voice phone sex operators have and just listening to him talk about anything could push someone over the edge because it’s almost orgasmic. He clears his throat and realizes he needs to show this kid who's boss from the get go.

“Mr. Winchester, is that the way you address an adult?”

“Your last name is Winchester too?”

Castiel’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion then he quickly realizes that Dean is being sarcastic. He reminds Castiel of his older brother Gabe, who is a constant sarcastic smartass to everyone.

“You will treat all teachers and adults with respect or I will give you an afterschool detention for every report I receive of you being disrespectful or acting up. Am I clear?”

The grin that had been spread across Dean’s face quickly fades and he sits up. “I can’t have after school detention, I’ve gotta walk my kid brother home…if I don’t he’ll get beat up. Then I gotta go kick some kid’s ass for doin’ it to my brother then I end up here and besides, I have football practice after school and I wouldn’t make it back in time and coach gets pissed if we’re late.”

Castiel remembers how his own older brothers defended him and can’t help but think this kid can’t be all bad, Castiel can tell his brother is his weak spot and he admires that about him. Castiel can’t stop the thought about how he reminds him of Nick, only Dean is so much hotter he makes Nick seem like the ugliest troll in existence. He knows he will never think of Nick again, he had been worried that being in a high school would be a constant reminder but ever since Castiel walked in and laid eyes on Dean Winchester he couldn’t picture ever wanting anyone else again. He realizes Dean is sitting on the edge of his seat, his elbows on Castiel’s desk as he waits for him to respond.

“I intended to give every student a fresh start. I understand you were late because you were taking your brother to school, where does he go to school?”

“Here.”

“Then why were you late three days in a row if you were going to the same place?”

“Sammy’s slow, he fucks around and-”

“Language, Mr. Winchester.”

“Don’t call me that, it reminds me of my father and…”

Dean drifts off and Castiel can tell it is a touchy subject so he nods.

“Fine, _Dean_. You and your brother get to school on time tomorrow and stay out of my office and I’ll make sure you don’t get any after school detentions as long as you behave.”

Dean blinks in surprise, he seems to be speechless and Castiel suspects no one really gives him a chance they assume he is going to mess up or misbehave and when kids are given expectations like that it is often the hard for them to do any better.

Dean seems to recover and nods. “Can I go now?”

“Yes, as long as you understand if you do misbehave I will be forced to punish you.”

Dean is at the door, he freezes with his hand on the doorknob. He turns around and smiles seductively at Castiel then in a low voice drawls, “Maybe I want to be punished by you, _Cas.”_

Dean winks then heads out the door, quickly glancing over his shoulder one last time. Castiel is completely stunned. He sits in his chair for nearly an hour trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He cannot believe he was having the thoughts he was having about Dean, and actually still is having about him. Even more he cannot believe what Deans response had been as he left. There was no way he was joking about it, Cas could tell by the tone in his voice and the lustful look in his eyes. How the hell did he know his name? No one had ever called him Cas before and hearing the way Dean said it sent chills up his spine.

Castiel tries to stand but stumbles forward. He has a headache, most likely due to the fact that the entire time Dean was in his office all of the blood had been quickly rushing to his cock. Castiel was in love with a student on his first day of being a principal. To make it worse his first thought was not _no I can’t do this because it would cost me my job_ but rather _I wonder if he’s legal and how we could sneak around._

Castiel has no idea how he survived his first day, or how he will survive the rest. It seemed like everywhere he went he saw Dean. He saw him at least ten times in the hallway during passing periods, but he suspects he purposely walked by the office in between each and every one of his classes. Even the way he walks is irresistible. He has a confident swagger and when he walks his legs bow slightly and as much as he hates to admit it, Dean has an amazing ass. The most incredible ass Cas has ever seen and he cannot stop thinking about bending the boy over and fucking the ever-loving shit out of him. But then his mind switches to how muscular and thick he is, he imagines he has a big thick cock too and would love to be fucked nice and hard by the boy.

 

It is almost five by the time Castiel is finally able to leave since he spent most of his day obsessing over Dean and got very little done. As he is walking out to his car he passes the football field. He stops to watch the boys practice, thinking about how he did the very same thing every day for most of his high school life. He notices a boy running with the ball and for some reason cannot take his eyes off of him. He picked up very little knowledge of the game since he had always only focused on the quarterback, which this kid also seems to be only he doesn’t pass the ball he instead plows through boy after boy, knocking them flat on their asses as he makes it to the end zone. He has a feeling he knows who it is because he is built more muscular than most of the others.

The coach blows his whistle and tells them to hit the showers, and Castiel immediately pictures Dean’s perfect body with water cascading down it. He glances up in time to see Dean taking his helmet off. When he pulls his shirt up to wipe the sweat off of his face Castiel has to grab onto the fence in front of him so he does not fall over. Just as Dean is about to go to the locker room he looks up and notices Castiel watching. One side of his mouth turns up in a sexy smile then he turns and goes, glancing over his shoulder right at him.

Castiel goes to his car and sits for several minutes with his head leaning against the steering wheel. He wonders why the hell he has it so bad for one of his students before driving home and taking a long cold shower then spends the rest of the night fantasizing about him and Dean being together.

 

The next day Castiel busies himself with paperwork, trying very hard not to think about Dean. He hopes he does not get in any trouble because if Dean is sent to his office Castiel will never be able to look at him without going insane. Just thinking of him drives Castiel insane but when he is in the same room Castiel feels an overwhelming desire and strong pull to him that he has never felt. He does not go in the hallway when students are between classes and has not seen Dean once. It is almost lunchtime and just when he thinks his second day is actually going very well, one of the teachers needs to leave early because of a family emergency and since it is so close to the end of the day Castiel cannot call a substitute so he has to fill in. Although Castiel went to college with the hopes of being a teacher to lower elementary his first job was filling in as a substitute until he got a job at the middle school where he taught English and Science to fifth graders for three years. But during his early years he had subbed for a high school class and it was the worse experience of his life, the kids were rude and constantly misbehaved. It tarnished his dreams of being a teacher and so he has been working toward getting a job in administration, which is why he has to put that boy out of his mind, and he has to try harder than he did the previous night when he was jerking off while pretending to fuck said boy.

Castiel only has three classes he has to cover and while the students are at lunch he goes to the teacher’s classroom and skims through the lesson plan. It is a Health class and that makes Castiel more than a little nervous. He opens the book to the pages indicated in the book and is horrified to see that the lesson is over safe sex. The last thing he wants to be talking about with a room full of sex-crazed horny teenagers is sex. Castiel prays that Dean is not in any of his classes as he franticly looks around the teacher’s desk for an attendance log or some sort of seating chart.

The bell rings and Castiel will have to just wait it out and hope for the best as students file in and sit down. He breathes a sigh of relief when he does not see Dean and starts the power point for the day’s lesson. Just as he is beginning to try and talk his way through various types of birth control he hears the door open and he nearly trips over his feet when he looks up and sees Dean standing in the doorway. Dean blinks in surprise then a large devilishly sexy grin spreads across his face as he walks to his seat, which of course is in the front row. Castiel realizes a roomful of students’ eyes are on him as he watches Dean walk to his seat so he takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself, but it is impossible because he has the strong urge to drag Dean out of class and into his office and teach him a thing or two about sex although he is certain it would be the other way around.

Castiel turns so his back is to Dean as he reads the slide. He absently walks around and doesn’t realize he is even moving until his eyes land on Dean. Castiel stutters and feels his face burn as he locks eyes with him. Cas feels every drop of blood rushing to his cock and when he sees Dean’s eyes flicker down and a wide grin spread across his face he quickly stands behind the podium.

Castiel glances at the other students but his eyes are drawn right back to Dean. He realizes Dean is sitting with his legs splayed open ridiculously wide and can’t help but notice he is very aroused, he also notices he seems to be very well endowed. Castiel tries to look everywhere except at Dean but his eyes are automatically drawn to the boy. Just as he is going over the effectiveness of each form of birth control, he glances over and realizes Dean has a sucker in his mouth. Castiel stumbles over his words as he watches Dean’s tongue dance profanely across the candy.

Dean slides the sucker in and out of his mouth, letting it poke against his cheek then glides his tongue around. It gets to the point where Castiel cannot take it so he points to a girl on the opposite side of the room and tells her to read the information on the slide out loud.  Castiel tries to focus on the student reading but his eyes drift toward movement on the other side of the room. He sucks in a breath when he sees Dean furiously sucking down on the sucker, swirling it around his mouth. Cas can feel his erection throbbing and closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. When he opens them and sees Dean sliding the sucker in and out of his mouth he can’t take it anymore.

“Mr. Winchester, there is no eating in class. Get up and throw the candy into the trash.”

Dean slowly pulls the sucker out of his mouth, it makes an obscene popping noise then he tosses it in the direction of the trash. Just as Castiel is about to yell at him, the sucker makes it in so he turns his attention back to the class. He has two more students read aloud then realizes there is an activity.

“Okay, so you need to…”

Castiel freezes when he reads the notes on the margin of today’s lesson and wonders how he missed this when he was going over it earlier. He has to instruct the class on the proper use of condoms and have each child do it themselves on a model. He finds it preposterous that a group of seniors learn phallic things in class, half of them probably already use condoms on a regular basis then he wonders why they actually do this in schools at an age where most of the kids are already sexually active. His eyes automatically look at Dean, and he feels himself getting harder when he sees the seductive smile on his face.

Castiel returns to the teacher’s desk and finds the appropriate marked box and almost loses his shit when he opens it to find several bananas and condoms. He has the feeling that the teacher’s “emergency” wasn’t quite as urgent as she had let on. Castiel takes a deep breath and takes the banana on a stand and puts it on the table at the front of the room then positions himself behind the table so his Dean induced boner is not obvious. He hears several of the students laugh or remark about size and clears his throat.

“If I hear any of you laugh or make an inappropriate comment you will have after-school detention for the rest of the week. Practicing safe sex is very important…”

A girl raises her hand and Castiel nods.

“Mr. Novak, shouldn’t the boys have to do this and not the girls? It’s not like we’re going to have to put them on ourselves.”

“You should still know how it works.”

A boy in the back raises his hand and Castiel sighs. “Yes?”

“What if the girl is a lesbian? Are they practicing incase she’s going to be pegging her girlfriend? And what about gay guys, they can’t get each other pregnant so why use condoms?”

The class snickers and Castiel is ready for this damn class to be over. He glances at the clock but there is nearly twenty minutes left and the class still has to come up and try putting the condom on the banana themselves.

“Just humor me and listen, even if you’re a girl, a lesbian, or boy who has used these thousands of times. You don’t use condoms just to prevent pregnancy, you also use them to prevent STDs.”

Castiel fumbles with the package for several seconds, managing to drop it then take several more seconds to open it. His hand is visibly shaking as he puts the condom over the banana and attempts to push it down, but it is nothing like putting it on himself and it gets stuck halfway down.

”You’ve got it upside-down.”

Castiel recognizes the deep orgasmic voice right away. He feels his face flush as he pulls it away and tries to put it back on.

“You forgot to pinch the top so there’s extra room for the jizz when that banana shoots its load.”

The entire class laughs and Castiel tosses the condom down on the table.

“Fine, Mr. Winchester, since you’re such an expert, why don’t you come up here and show everyone how to do it properly?”

Dean grins and walks up to Castiel. He realizes for the first time that the boy is several inches taller than him in addition to being much more muscular. Castiel tries not to think about how he would love Dean to dominate him and hold him down while he fucks him senseless as he moves to the side while Dean picks up a condom. He stares into Castiel’s eyes as he rips it open with his teeth and has the condom out of the package and on the banana in less than three seconds. When Castiel raises an eyebrow Dean smirks.

“Very good, now you all need to come up here and try then um, if you need any there are some on the desk you can take.”

Castiel retreats back to the desk and puts his head in his hands and wonders how he will get through this two more times. He hears someone approaching and looks up, when he sees it is Dean he shifts in his seat, he has been trying to hide his erection most of the class but all he can think about is Dean and having sex with him and being less than twenty feet from him makes it impossible to relax

“What is it Mr. Winchester?”

“I thought I said to call me Dean.”

Castiel sighs. “Let me guess, Dean, you need some condoms.”

Dean glances at the jar of condoms on the desk and grins. “Nah, those don’t fit me, I need magnums.”

Castiel is taking a drink of his coffee and nearly chokes. He hears Dean chuckle as he tries to compose himself but now all he can think about is Dean’s apparently magnum sized cock.

“So you comin’ to the game Friday?”

Castiel knew as the principal he should support the football team and go but really he wants to go and watch Dean run around in tight pants.

“I suppose I should.”

“Did you play when you went here?”

Castiel wonders how Dean knows he went here and suddenly wonders if he knows something because he can see Dean smiling.

“Um…no. I’m not athletic.”

“Sure you are I mean…they consider cheerleading a sport, right? I’d love to see the uniform on you.”

Dean winks then walks back to his seat slowly knowing he is staring at his incredibly tight perky ass. Castiel cannot believe how much Dean knows about him. He only joined the cheer squad because they were looking for guys to be lifters and it meant being on the field during the game closer to his crush. How in the world Dean found any of this out is beyond him but it makes him want to figure it out so he can look up things about Dean, such as if he is legal. Castiel suddenly realizes he is a complete moron when he remembers that he has all of the students’ permanent records in his office and cannot wait to do a little digging on Dean. He’d especially love to do a little digging into that tight ass of his too.

The bell rings and the kids get up and leave. Castiel has his head on his hand looking down at the book wishing he did not have to do this again two more times. He slams the book closed and is startled when he looks up and Dean is standing right next to him.

“I need some help.”

Castiel looks up at the gorgeous teenager, not realizing where he was going with this because of his clueless nature. “Um, sure, how can I help you, Dean?”

Dean rubs the front of his jeans, immediately drawing his eyes to the large bulge under the fly of his jeans. “I need help with this…”

Castiel blushes profusely and stutters, “Uh…um…I-I…”

Dean slides his tongue slowly across his lips and smiles seductively as he stares into Castiel’s eyes. It’s almost hypnotizing staring into the emerald green, it is like he’s seducing Castiel with his eyes. Students starting coming in for the next class but Dean doesn’t seem to care that he's going to be late to his next class. Dean winks at Castiel and grins.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Obviously he can tell Castiel wants him, not just because of the lustful look in his eyes but because he had gotten flustered and not reprehended him for suggesting such a thing as Castiel helping him get off.

“Guess I’ll be seeing you in your office, Cas.”

With that Dean turns and leaves just as the bell rings. Castiel cannot take his eyes off of the boy’s perfectly perky ass as he walks off to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel has a mountain of papers and files to go through but he is dying of curiosity. He is infatuated with Dean, everywhere he looks Dean is there and when he doesn’t see him Castiel is thinking about him and his gorgeous body, that sexy smile, and perfect ass. He constantly fantasizes about him, especially after getting a good look at the size of his erection as it was straining against his tight jeans.

Castiel planned on trying to keep his mind off of the incredibly sexy teenager but when he walks into his office the next day he cracks. He pulls up the file on Dean, he just has to know more about him. When Castiel opens the file it is apparent that Dean is indeed a bad boy—something that Castiel has always had a thing for—he has been in trouble for everything from skipping school and getting into fights to more interesting things like getting caught several times either having sex or getting head on school grounds. More importantly Castiel finds out that Dean is eighteen and even though he is just barely legal, he is _legal_. Shit. Now all sorts of fantasies and wet dreams are running through his mind because Dean Winchester _is_ a wet dream, he is sex on bow legs. He could have a very illustrious career in the porn industry and become a millionaire because Castiel knew he was not the only one who would pay to watch Dean Winchester play with himself or watch him totally naked fucking someone over their desk and—

“Excuse me, Mr. Novak but there was a situation with a student getting in a fight…”

Castiel is barely listening as his assistant pushes the door open because he is still stuck in his fantasy of Dean bending him over his desk. When Meg looks up at him Castiel nods, not completely sure of what she just said.

As soon as Meg gestures for the student to go in, Castiel realizes that maybe his fantasy is about to come true as Dean walks in and smiles that sexy smile, lust apparent in his eyes and an almost knowing look of what Castiel has been thinking about right before he walked in. Castiel immediately feels all of the blood in his body rush straight to his cock, it feels like he is in the middle of an inferno, a knot is in his stomach and his heartbeat is pounding in his temples so loud he swears Dean can hear it.

Dean looks like pure sex. He’s wearing tight dark jeans, so tight in all the right places when he turns Castiel can almost see the muscles in his ass flexing as he walks. His t-shirt is almost a size too small because of his muscular arms and broad chest. Castiel can’t even imagine what he looks like shirtless. Castiel would love to see him playing football, especially in the tight pants or in the locker room taking a shower. Water cascading down his perfectly sculpted body.

Castiel is brought back to reality when Dean plops down in a chair in front of him. Before he sits down he pauses in front of Castiel’s desk. Castiel is mesmerized by how his legs bow in the sexiest way then his eyes drift to the fly of his jeans and…holy fucking shit he’s hard. And Jesus fucking Christ, _so_ damn big. For the first time in his life Castiel imagines a man fucking him whenever he sees Dean. Castiel has never been with someone so muscular and well-endowed and just the thought of feeling Dean’s muscles and having his huge thick cock plunging deep inside of him is almost enough to make him come untouched for the first time in decades.

“Thank you, Ms. Masters.”

“Meg.”

Castiel rolls his eyes as she shuts the door. He hears Dean chuckle under his breath then glances at the screen of his computer and realizes Dean’s file is still up. His hand visibly shakes as he reaches for the mouse and minimizes the window.

Dean raises an eyebrow and laughs. “What’re you lookin’ at? Porn?”

Castiel wonders how an 18 year old can have such a seductive voice. So deep, the slight drawl makes his cock twitch and has his stomach twisting in knots. He has the type of voice that would make you orgasm just listening to him talk.

“N-No! Just um, confidential school business.”

“Yeah, right.” Dean mutters in a barely audible whisper. He can tell the older man is nervous.

Castiel looks into his eyes, they are so intensely green they look like they are glowing and his pupils are so dark and big. Castiel can tell he is horny and wonders what is turning him on because a quick glance lower and he is certain Dean is aroused

Dean shifts so he is sitting with his legs splayed wide open and Castiel can feel his face burning. He quickly tries not to think about the hundreds of fantasies he has come up with over the past couple of days but all he can think about is having sex with Dean, he keeps picturing the teenager bending him over his desk and fucking him, giving him the most incredible and intense orgasm of his life.

Castiel clears his throat and tries to compose himself, which is damn near impossible when the sexiest person in existence is sitting across from him. “So…what brings you to my office?”

Dean shrugs. His tongue slides slowly over his lips, drawing Castiel’s eyes right to that perfect pink mouth, he imagines what it would be like to kiss it or see those lips stretched across his cock.

“I was bored. Wanted to come by your office.”

Dean stretches slightly, pushing his hips up so Castiel’s eyes are drawn to his denim trapped erection. Castiel sees his hand move to his abdomen as he scratches his stomach then his hand drifts to the front of his jeans. Castiel sits frozen as he watches the boy’s fingers trace down over his long thick erection and Castiel can feel his own erection throbbing.

Dean catches Castiel’s eye and they stare at each other until there is knock at the door. Castiel is unable to tear his eyes away from Dean’s as Meg walks in. Dean is eyefucking the shit out of him, and Castiel wishes he was actually fucking the shit out him.

“Sir, this is from his teacher. She says to either send him to in-house detention for the rest of the day or make him sit in your office.”

She walks over and hands a piece of paper to Castiel and exits the room, closing the door behind her. Castiel reads the note from Dean’s teacher and looks up at Dean in surprise.

Dean smiles and shifts in his seat, pushing his hips up then positioning himself so Cas’s eyes are drawn right back to his cock. “Better punish me. You know…in-house isn’t shit. We screw around, talk, pass notes…you should make me sit in your office all day.”

Castiel wants more than anything to have Dean is his office all day having nonstop sex but if the teenager is in his office Castiel knows he will break, he can barely control himself around him as it is and he knows without a doubt that Dean will turn it up even more until he gets what he wants too. He clears his throat and takes a deep breath.

“Give me a minute. You stay here and think about what you did.”

Castiel stands and sees Dean’s eyes immediately are drawn to his crotch and he can feel himself blush a deep red when he realizes his boner is blatantly obvious. He grabs the papers off of his desk and holds them in front of his pants as he quickly walks out the door. Meg glances up when he stops in front of her desk. He quickly sits down and sets the papers in his lap.

“So as I understand, In-house is not much of a punishment?”

She laughs and shakes her head. “It’s like recess for bad kids. He’d be better off sitting in your office through lunch until the end of the day. He needs to be punished, if you keep him in your office all day he might learn a thing or two.”

Castiel thinks it is the other way around but he nods and takes a deep breath as he gets up. He pauses with his hand on the doorknob not sure what will happen when he walks in, does he really want to let things go where he so desperately wants them to? Is he really going to have sex with one of his students?

Castiel knows he should not give in to his intense desires but reminds himself Dean is legally an adult, and he has been aggressively seeking him out without Castiel making even the slightest hint he wants this to happen. He decides to continue to not lead Dean on and if he makes a move he will not stop it, but until Dean makes a move he will not encourage it. He says a prayer that Dean is not all talk and that he will make a move because the thought of being stuck in a tiny room all day with Dean could be pure bliss if he does make a move but could also be pure hell if he does not.

Dean is still sitting where Castiel left him, as Castiel sits down he notices Dean rubbing the front of his jeans and it looks like he is about to burst out of them.

Dean looks at Castiel, hopeful that the older man decided to make him stay in his office rather than in-house all day. “So what’s it gonna be?”

“You’ll remain in my office until the end of the day.” Castiel pauses when he sees Dean’s smile widen. “You may go to your locker and get your books and catch up on work.”

“Nah. I don’t have any work to catch up on.”

“Then read what you will be missing today in your classes. It’s only second period, you’ll be missing four or five classes.”

“I have study hall next hour, then gym. The rest of the classes I’m not really missing anything. Besides, I can get one of the girls to give me her notes.”

“Do you have a book you can read?”

Dean laughs. “Hell no. Anything I’d read isn’t school appropriate. I’d rather watch you.”

Castiel is a little taken aback by Dean’s boldness. He’s almost afraid to ask his next question. “Watch me do what?”

Dean slides his tongue over his lips and grins devilishly. “Do you really want me to answer that question?”

Castiel has always been naïve and honestly isn’t sure where Dean is going with this. A small part of him suspects, but…no he couldn’t possibly…he wouldn’t just outright admit he wants to have sex…would he? A small part of Castiel screams not to nod but a huge part of him, mostly the part that is now fully erect tells him to go for it. He nods and looks up at Dean, waiting in suspense for his answer.

Dean puts his hand on Castiel’s desk and slowly runs it across the glossy finish. He looks right into Castiel’s eyes and without missing a beat replies, “I wanna watch you bend over this desk while I fuck you so hard you’ll feel me the rest of the week. Make you come on your desk so every time you sit at it you think about me. I wanna give you an orgasm like you’ve never had before then spend the rest of the afternoon fucking you and making each orgasm more and more intense. I want to fuck you so damn hard you want to scream out my name so loud everyone in the whole damn school will know who’s fucking you.”

Cas is speechless. He suspected since day one that Dean wanted him just as bad but kept thinking that maybe he was just messing around because he seemed to be a natural flirt. He saw the way girls were all over him, the way some guys looked at him and how he obviously was extremely sexual and not a bit shy about it but he really did not think he would just come right out and say all that. It turns Cas on so damn much he has to grip the arms of his chair tight so he does not jump up and shove his pants down and bend over so Dean can get to it.

“You want that, Cas? Or should I call you Mr. Novak? Gotta know what you want me to scream out when we’re fucking.”

Dean smiles his seductive smile and shifts in his chair. He slowly runs his hand down the fly of his jeans and moans softly. Cas can feel himself getting even harder as Dean stares into his eyes.

“Got me so fucking hard…”

Dean lets out a breathy moan and squeezes his hand over his erection. Cas’s eyes are immediately drawn to how thick his cock looks and can’t stop the soft gasp as Dean traces a finger down the huge bulge in his pants.

“Damn you’re quiet…” Dean pauses and slides his tongue slowly across his perfect lips then leans in and whispers, “Bet I can get you to make all kinds of hot noises, bet I can make you fucking scream.”

Cas scrubs his hand across his face. This is everything he could ever want, and everything he would ever need. He knows this could get him fired but he really could give a shit about this job, it’s not like it is his dream job. At one time he wanted a position like this but now that he is doing it he realizes he would much rather do something different. All his life he worried about what other people thought, he thought he wanted to be an educator but right at that very moment there was only one thing he wants and it is sitting right in front of him.

Castiel has this feeling he cannot shake, a feeling he never felt before and one he knows will never change. He wants Dean, not just have sex with Dean he wants Dean to be his. He knows he has to get over being worried about what could happen if he finally wants to get something he wants, and he wants Dean more than he has ever wanted anything or anyone in his entire life.

When Castiel looks back up at Dean he runs his hand up his abdomen, pushing his shirt up to reveal perfect six pack abs. Castiel closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He has never hungered for sex so bad. Castiel suddenly hears the sound of Dean unzipping his jeans and nearly loses his shit. His eyes fly open and he opens his mouth to tell Dean to stop because there is no way in hell this could ever really happen between them but his mouth goes completely dry as Dean pushes his jeans down enough to get his hand inside and grins at Castiel as he slides his hand inside his boxers.

Dean stares into Castiel’s eyes, grinning at him seductively as he strokes himself. He moans softly and Castiel can feel his cock twitch hard as he watches Dean’s arm move, his huge sexy bicep flexing as his hand starts moving faster up and down his cock. Castiel can feel precome sweating out of his cock and his boxers are stuck to him as he shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He unconsciously rubs the front of his dress pants which are straining from his fully erect cock stretching out the material.

Dean stops and pulls his hand out then pushes his hips up and slides his jeans down past his thighs. His grin widens when he sees the older man blush a deep red as his eyes travel down to his tented up boxers. Dean runs his hand over the front of material and grins.

 “You want that, don’t you? You’re dying to feel it inside of you, I can tell or you would’ve stopped me. You want my big fat cock deep inside of your tight ass. So are you gonna let me fuck you?”

Castiel wants it so bad he can’t stand it. Lust has taken over his brain and he is no longer thinking clearly. Before he can even process what he is saying, Castiel blurts out, “I wanna watch you get yourself off first.”

Dean is surprised Castiel said it but is more than happy to give Castiel anything he wants. Dean pushes his jeans the rest of the way off and puts his hand inside his boxers, staring at Castiel as he slowly runs his hands up his cock.

“I knew you wanted it, that you were desperate for my cock. Fuck, I really want it too. Wanna bend you over and fuck you so damn hard, fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.”

Castiel is so totally fucking screwed. He’s wanted to have sex with Dean from the moment he saw him. At first he pictured fucking Dean but lately all he has been thinking about is Dean fucking him and listening to him describe it in his deep sexy voice makes Castiel want to beg him for it. Even though Dean is 18, legally an adult and more than willing to have sex, Castiel still feels like this is wrong and he should not be selfish because he is the principal and Dean is his student but Castiel just can’t make himself resist. He had told himself from day one he would wait until Dean graduates until he admits anything but the more he thought about it, as long as he lets Dean fuck him and instigate everything then it makes everything okay…sure he is his student but Castiel knows that anyone else in his position would never be able to resist the hot sexy teenager either.

Castiel is more than ready to have sex and obviously Dean is too. Dean stops and pulls his shirt off, Castiel is so mesmerized by looking at his incredible muscular body he is no longer forming a coherent thought. He watches Dean’s bicep flex as his hand moves up and down slowly. Dean runs his other hand up his chest and pinches down on his nipple and lets out a moan so hot Castiel nearly comes like a horny twelve year old.

Dean can tell Castiel is way beyond his breaking point. He wonders if he really will get to fuck him so he decides to turn it up even more and pushes his boxers off.

At first Castiel is stunned. The kid is _huge_. His dick is so long and thick and… _shit._ He stares at Dean’s hand as he jerks it up and down his big fat cock and Castiel wonders just how long Dean’s cock is, it has to be nearly double digits, and it’s so damn thick too. He also wonders if he can really get away with this. He prays he can. Cas suddenly regains a few brain cells and realizes that anyone could just walk in at any time so he jumps up and locks his door.

“Yeah, you’re horny as fuck too aren’t you? Fuck, I wanna have sex with you more than I’ve ever wanted to with anyone before.”

Castiel is both surprised and happy that Dean actually seems to want it just as bad. He wonders if he just wants to have sex and be done or if he wants to have sex all the time…maybe even be together. Castiel can’t believe he is considering any of this but he decides he has sacrificed enough his entire life, always following the rules and has always done everything he could for everyone but himself and it is finally time to take the one thing he wants more than anything.

Dean’s hand twists up his dick, he throws his head back and moans as he thrusts up into his fist. Cas is mesmerized by it, watching Dean get himself off is the single hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. His fingers dip down and he slowly rolls them across his balls then jerks his hand slowly up his fat cock.

Dean’s eyes meet Cas’s and he smirks. “You want my big dick don’t you? Didn’t think it would be this easy. You’re dying to have sex with me, aren’t you?”

Cas slowly nods his head.

“I know what you’re thinking. I would never say anything to anyone because I want this. I want you.” Cas raises an eyebrow and Dean continues, “So what, you want me to make a move…is that what you want?”

It would be impossible to say no to Dean when he had his clothes on but it’s even harder when he’s sitting across from him naked, then to be jerking off on top of that…Castiel never even had a chance in hell to deny his urges. But he doesn’t want to say no and he is not going to waste another second of the time they could be having sex.

Dean watches Castiel walk back behind his desk and sit in his chair. When Castiel doesn’t say anything he takes it as a yes, that Castiel does want him to make the move.

“So how do you wanna do this? Gonna let me fuck you or would you rather fuck me the first time?”

Castiel considers it, he wants both but as long as Dean makes the move first in his mind it is not as bad as if he would shove him down and fuck him, even though he would love to do that.

“If I allow this to happen…you can never ever talk about it to anyone under any circumstances.”

“No shit. Don’t worry I’d never say anything because I wanna be able to fuck anytime I want.”

Castiel cannot believe he is going along with it but as he watches Dean he really doubts any one would ever be able to resist having him and he is pleased to hear that Dean wants this to be a more than one time occurrence.

Dean chuckles and gets up. He sits down on Castiel’s lap then crushes his lips to the still slightly stunned older man. Dean slowly grinds against Castiel, when Cas moans softly Dean rolls his hips harder and slides his tongue into his mouth. Castiel closes his eyes as Dean kisses him heatedly. He had never in his life been kissed so passionately, he feels Dean’s erection press tightly against his and his eyes fly open. Dean grinds into him harder and wraps his arms around Cas’s neck, pulling him closer.

Castiel can still hardly believe that not only is Dean kissing him but he is completely naked on his lap, thrusting his big thick cock against his throbbing erection. He is dying to touch Dean but cannot will his arms to move. Dean kisses Castiel harder, his tongue rolling around, exploring every inch of his mouth as he feels Dean tug on his hair and the kiss gets so intense they both pull away breathless.

Dean leans his forehead against Castiel’s. Castiel sucks in a breath, up close his eyes are even more beautiful. They are such an intense emerald green with shimmery gold flecks and his pupils are quickly eclipsing the color.

“You afraid to touch me? Don’t be shy.”

Castiel feels like he’s a virgin all over again as Dean pulls his jacket off of him and undoes his tie. He has never been with someone so confident and aggressive and Castiel loves it. He would happily let Dean do anything and everything he wants. Castiel has also never been with someone so insanely hot and muscular. Dean leans in and kisses him, softer than before and this time Castiel can actually concentrate on how incredible his spectacular lips feel against his own. Dean slowly unbuttons Castiel’s shirt then kisses him hungrily.

Dean slides his hand up Castiel’s chest and neck. He curls his fingers through Castiel’s hair then takes Castiel’s hand and puts it on his thigh. Castiel tentatively slides his hand up Dean’s muscular thigh, Dean has him so horny his inhibitions are slowly melting away. He feels Dean put his hand over his and he slowly inches it over his cock. Castiel moans softly as he wraps his hand around Dean’s erection. Dean slowly thrusts his hips, he moans as Castiel’s fist tightens around his cock and he begins twisting and jerking it up and down.

Dean pulls back and groans, pushing himself harder into Castiel’s fist. “Mm shit. Yeah, you’re dying to have some of that dick aren’t you?”

Castiel nods as he runs his other hand across Dean’s muscular chest, pressing his fingers into the firm muscles as he trails them down his perfect abs. As he works his way back up he rolls his fingers across Dean’s nipple. When Dean grunts then starts thrusting harder Castiel pinches it hard. Dean bites down on his lip and thrusts into Castiel’s fist.

Dean leans in and licks a trail up Cas’s neck. Cas shivers as he makes his way behind his ear and whispers in his deep sexy voice, “Why’re you so quiet? We’re not gonna get caught. _Relax.”_

Dean rips open Castiel’s shirt then pushes it off. He shifts back and unzips his pants then stands and pulls Castiel to his feet then pushes him up against the wall. Castiel is surprised that Dean is so dominate and even more surprised that he likes it so much.

“I wanna fuck that tight ass so bad, Tear it up right here in your office.”

Dean leans in, his lips brush against Castiel’s as he smirks.

“You ever get any bigger condoms?”

Cas shakes his head. “No, but I’ve always used one, have you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then just fuck me…unless…”

“Really? _Fuck,_ it’s gonna feel so goddamn good to fuck you and feel your tight ass around me without anything in between.”

Dean presses up against Cas and starts sucking on his neck as he teases a finger across his rim. Dean moans against Cas’s neck as he slowly presses his finger against him. Dean pulls back for a second, Cas glances over his shoulder and watches Dean pick up his jeans and pull out lube. Cas raises an eyebrow and Dean grins.

“Had to be prepared, wasn’t sure when or where you’d finally give in.”

Cas doesn’t tell him that he has several bottles in his desk for the same exact reason but hopefully they will use them later. Dean kisses the back of Cas’s neck then slowly works down his spine. He kneels down and spreads him open then runs his tongue across his rim. Cas sucks in a breath as he feels Dean’s tongue poke against his hole then slide in. He feels Dean pull back and work a finger in then continue to roll his tongue around inside of him.

“Dean,” Cas gasps as he feels his hot wet tongue poking and prodding him inside. He never thought he’d let anyone eat him out but it feels so damn good his knees feel like they are about to give out. Dean pulls back and slowly eases a second finger in. Cas bites down on his lip as Dean’s fingers dig into the bundle of nerves, he groans and pushes back onto Dean’s fingers. Dean scissors them then spreads him open and sticks his tongue back in.

Cas is whimpering and moaning, he feels Dean pull back then he is pressed tight against him, his skin burning against Cas’s back. Cas groans as he feels Dean pull his fingers out then tease the head of his cock against him.

“That what you want?”

Cas nods and Dean slowly pushes the tip in then pulls back and circles it against him.

“I wanna hear you say it, tell me how bad you want me to fuck you, how bad you want this big dick stretching that tight ass out.”

Dean puts some lube on his fingers and eases three fingers in, he pounds them in and out, hammering into Cas’s prostate. When Cas moans Dean grins. “You think that’s good, just wait ‘til my big fat dick’s in you.”

“Dean, _please_.”

Dean pulls his fingers out and eases the head of his cock in. He meets resistance so he circles his hips and presses against the tight ring of muscle until he feels Cas splitting open around him.

“Say it.”

“I-I want it.”

“What?”

Cas pushes back and sucks in a breath when he feels Dean’s thick cock slide in a little further. The pressure is intense but he is desperate for more because he can’t even imagine how incredible it will feel to be filled up with Dean's enormous cock.

“Please fuck me, Dean. I…I want to feel your big dick inside of me.”

Dean sucks down on Cas’s neck and moans against it as he slowly slides in to make sure he’s worked open then eases out and slams into Cas with a hard powerful thrust. Cas bites down on his lip, trying not to make any noise but the feeling of Dean’s huge girth stretching him out is incredible.

“You ok?”

Cas nods his head and pushes back against Dean. He has never felt so much pleasure in his life. Dean’s cock is so damn big and he feels so full, the pressure increases as Dean starts rocking his hips faster, when he slams into him again he hits Cas’s prostate hard and suddenly Cas feels an overwhelming surge of pleasure coursing through every inch of his body.

Dean slowly pulls almost all the way out then teases his dick just barely in before pulling back and tracing it against Cas’s rim. Cas whimpers and pushes back so Dean grabs onto his hips to stop him as he runs his cock down his ass and presses the tip of his cock against Cas’s quivering hole.

“Dean,” Cas gasps as he thrusts in slowly then pulls out even slower. “P-please.”

Dean pulls back and grabs Cas, turning him around and shoving him down so he is bent over his desk. He slides two fingers into the older man, pressing his fingers against his prostate then scissoring them as he stoops down and runs his tongue across his rim.

“Whaddya want? I wanna hear how good it feels and how much you want it.”

“Oh god, Dean. I…I want you to fuck me…Ah…”

Cas bites down on his lip hard and holds his breath in an attempt to not scream out as Dean spreads his fingers apart and plunges his tongue deeper inside of him. His arms start shaking, it’s like they’re made of jello and he can no longer hold himself up. He sinks down onto his desk, pushing his ass up higher in the air.

Cas moans Dean’s name and can feel Dean moaning in response. As Dean’s tongue caresses his inner walls Cas loses his ability to form a coherent thought, no longer having any inhibitions or even remembering they are in school and he is about to have sex with a student. Cas gets into it even more when he feels Dean’s tongue darting around inside of him as his finger presses against his prostate.

“Oh shit!” Cas gasps, followed by a louder breathy moan of Dean’s name.

Dean pulls back and slides a third finger in. “Fuck, you’re loving it, aren’t you? You ever get ate out like this before?”

“Never…” Cas nearly jumps in the air as he feels Dean’s fingers plunge in deeper and as they massage into his prostate his entire body is trembling from the constant pleasureful stimulation.

“Dean,” Cas groans and glances over his shoulder at him. “Please.”

Dean leans over him, kissing fiercely into his mouth. “Yeah?” he mutters against Cas’s lips.

“Fuck me,”

Dean groans and kisses Cas even harder, the kiss is so intense Cas feels flustered and lightheaded. He feels Dean ease his fingers out then shift as he nudges Cas’s legs further apart and starts teasing his cock down his crack and over his rim. Dean’s lips haven’t left Cas’s and as he teases the head of his cock in and out he continues to make out heatedly with him.

Dean stands up and guides himself into Cas, closing his eyes and groaning as he thrusts in inch by inch until he is buried deep into Cas’s ass and his balls are tight against his.

“Son of a bitch you’ve got the tightest ass ever… _fuck!”_

Dean slowly pulls back out them slams back in. “Oh yeah, shit…you sure you’ve done this before?” Dean jokes as Cas pushes back harder. “Must’ve been with guys that had small dicks.” When Cas hums an agreement Dean chuckles. “So how’s it feel to have my big thick cock stretch you out and fill you up?”

“Oh God Dean, so damn good. I love your big fat cock.”

Dean starts thrusting into Cas harder, holding his asscheeks apart as he watches his cock sink down into the older man. “Damn that’s hot, watching your pretty little tight ass take me in. Wish I could make you scream right now. Pound into you so hard everyone would know who’s fucking you.”

Cas groans and pushes back to meet Dean’s thrust. Dean’s fingers are digging into Cas’s hips as he starts rocking his hips faster. Cas can hear him cursing under his breath and trying not to make any noise but it’s so hot to hear him Cas really doesn’t care about anything besides how indescribably amazing it is to be fucked by Dean.

Dean buries his face into Cas’s neck and moans as Cas clenches down on him so tight he can barely move. He circles his hips and groans as he snaps his hips forward and bottoms out.

“Fuck Cas, so goddamn tight. Gonna let me fuck you again?”

Cas nods his head hard, he wishes Dean could fuck him forever. He feels Dean slowly inch out and gasps as he inches back in then thrusts hard. Dean grabs Cas’s hips and starts pulling him into every thrust fucking into him hard and fast. Cas’s back arches up and he feels Dean’s cock hammer into his prostate again and again.

“Oh God Dean, want you to fuck me all the time.”

Dean grunts as he slams into Cas even harder, his cock drilling into his prostate over and over. “Mm yeah, you love my dick don’t you?” When Cas hums an agreement Dean pummels into him as hard and fast as he possibly can. “I’ll fuck you all damn day, as much as you want. Love your perfect tight ass. Jesus you’re getting even tighter, fuck!”

Dean sucks in a breath, his vison is getting hazy. He has never felt such intense pleasure in his life. It is like Cas is made to take him in. Dean thrusts in hard and pauses, relishing the feeling of the incredibly tight heat surrounding his cock, it feels so hot and velvety Dean groans and rolls his hips as he savors it.

Dean holds Cas open and starts pounding into him harder. He can hear Cas coming apart underneath him, he can feel him shuddering with pleasure. Just as Dean leans over and wraps his arm around Cas he feels him clamp down on him like a vice. Dean circles his hips and just as Dean’s fingers circle around his cock and he starts jerking his fist up and down Cas starts coming.

“Oh fuck yeah, come on your desk so you can think about this every time you sit here.”

Cas groans as Dean thrusts in harder and faster. Dean’s voice is strained, on the edge of orgasm as his thrusts get more frantic. “Fuck! Goddamn Cas, so fucking tight…ah, _fuck_ I wanna fuck you again and again. Want you to fuck me too. Bend me over and tear my ass up, that what you want, wanna fuck me nice and hard like I just fucked you?”

Cas’s teeth sink down into his lips so hard he can taste blood as he starts having the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. Dean pummels into him and Castiel is in love he wants to take Dean and run away to an island where all they do is fuck all day long and never have to stop for anything because he has never in his entire life felt so much ecstasy.

Dean groans and starts coming, Cas is so tight around him it feels like he is milking the come out of him. He thrusts into him a few more times as he buries his face in Castiel’s neck and moans loudly as he is hit with an orgasm so intense and powerful he collapses on top of him.

Dean can feel Cas squirm under him so he shifts to the side. He sucks in a deep breath to slow his breathing down then glances over at the older man. He grins and stands up, pulling Cas into a passionate kiss. He pulls back and his grin widens.

“Now you’re mine, claimed you when I came in that tight sweet ass.”

Castiel smiles, he wants to be Dean’s. He wants Dean to be his, he never wants anyone else to have him, or for anyone else to ever be able to touch or even look at him but he decides he will continue with his plan of letting Dean fuck him for now, especially since he just had the most incredible orgasm of his life.

The bell rings, signaling it is lunchtime.

“Are you hungry?” Cas asks Dean as he stands up and glances over at his clothes, strewn all over the floor.

Dean grins and jerks Cas forward so he pressed tightly against him. “Only for more of that amazing tight ass.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas walks into school several days later wondering how he can get Dean into his office without him having to get into trouble to do it. Dean is getting bolder, if he is not sent to Cas’s office when he gets in trouble he comes in at lunch or skips a class here and there so they can have sex.

Cas decides he will send a note to his teacher that he needs to see him immediately, since Dean is normally in trouble a majority of the time anyway no one would question the principal needing to see him.

Cas walks past Meg’s desk and into his office where he is shocked to find Dean sitting at his desk completely naked stroking his hard cock. Cas nearly falls over and stands there stunned for nearly a full minute when he hears someone behind him talking and quickly closes the door

“Dean!” Castiel hisses, “What if my assistant was with me?”

“I guess it’d be a threesome then, huh?”

Cas pauses, “Is that what you want?”

“Nah, they aren’t all they’re hyped up to be…unless you wanted one.”

Cas leans down and kisses Dean. He pushes his hand out of the way and makes a tight fist around Dean’s cock.

“Hell no, never want anyone else. Why would I when I have this huge thick cock.”

Dean moans as Cas’s fingers brush against the head of his cock. “Damn, I love when you talk dirty. ‘Bout time you stopped being all shy.”

Cas sinks down on his knees and slowly licks Dean’s cock. Dean cards his fingers through Cas’s hair. Cas slowly runs his tongue down Dean’s entire length. He starts running his tongue across his balls then slowly rolls them in his hand as his tongue trails up Dean’s hip. Cas can feel Dean pushing his hips up as he sucks down on his hipbone. He can feel Dean’s fingers tightening in his hair as he tries guiding his head back to his cock.

“Cas,” Dean moans softly as Cas teases his finger up his cock and traces circles over the head of his cock then rubs it across the slit and pushes the precome that is sweating out down his shaft. Dean pushes his hips up and tugs on Cas’s hair, desperate for him to suck his dick.

“All week you’ve driven me totally insane. Making me horny when you look at me, eyefucking the shit out of me…”

Cas suckles down lightly on the tip. He presses his tongue on the sensitive spot underneath and Dean’s cock twitches hard, Dean grunts and grabs a fistful of Cas’s hair.

Cas smiles and keeps flicking his tongue over the spot that is driving Dean insane. His eyes are closed and his teeth are worrying his full lips, making them even plumper.  His breathing becomes more erratic as Cas presses his tongue along the bulging vein then back up.  He loves having Dean so desperate and horny. Dean runs a hand through his own hair and his back arches up as Cas exhales sharply then slowly trails his tongue up and down, swirling it around as he wraps his fist around the base and moves his hand halfway up.

Dean groans at the stimulation and pushes his hips up to get Cas to jerk his fist faster. Cas stops and tightens his grip. Dean’s eyes fly open and he stares into Cas’s eyes as Cas moves his tongue up and presses it against the leaking head.

“Remember driving me crazy? Licking that sucker like this…”

Cas looks at Dean as his tongue dances profanely over his cock. Dean grunts, a deep sexy noise that goes straight to Cas’s cock. He assumes he is agreeing but too horny to respond. He can also tell he is getting to him, driving him to the brink of insanity just like Dean has to him every second since the very first time he saw him.

“You know you drive me fucking insane every time I see your gorgeous ass.”

Cas sucks on a finger then shoves Dean’s legs further apart. He teases a finger over Dean’s rim as Dean moves his hips up to give him better access. Cas slowly works his finger in, then another as Dean curses, his teeth tear into his lip as he pushes down hard on Cas’s fingers.

“Goddamn your ass is so tight.”

Cas massages his fingers over Dean’s prostate. Dean‘s head moves back as he writhes around on the chair. His hand moves and wraps around his cock, desperate for stimulation. As soon as Dean starts fisting it Cas slaps his hand away.

“Cas… _please_ …”

Cas can feel precome sweating out of his own cock. He reaches down and palms his throbbing erection. He is getting off on this more than he should but it turns him on so damn much to have Dean begging him to have sex.

“What do you want, Dean? You want me to let you come?”

Dean pushes his hips up then slams down on Cas’s fingers, his body shuddering as a pulse of pleasure overtakes him.

“Son of a bitch…ah, fuck!” Dean’s body is shaking and Cas can tell he’s feeling complete ecstasy as his fingers massage into Dean’s prostate. Dean groans and looks at Cas, eyes completely lust blown as he chokes out in a breathy moan, “Fuck me Cas…oh shit! _Please_...”

Cas wants to more than anything but he still thinks it is best if Dean is the one doing him. It is taking every ounce of self-control not to give in, especially when Dean looks so incredibly hot fucking himself on his fingers, naked and begging him for it. Cas takes a deep breath, his eyes scan Dean’s body and as much as he wants to fuck Dean he holds back because he wants Dean to fuck him even more.

“I wanna fuck you more than anything but for now it’s best if you fuck me.”

“C’mon Cas, I really want you to fuck me. Don’t you wanna be the first to sink your cock deep inside of me?”

“Of course I do.”

Dean pounds down on Cas’s fingers and stares into his eyes. “Feel how nice and tight I am? Never wanted anyone to ever fuck me but with you… _fuck_ , I wanna feel your cock slamming into me. Want you to hold me down and fuck me hard, let you claim me as you fill me up with your hot come.”

“Dean, please. Not right now. Don’t you wanna fuck me Dean?”

Dean nods, Cas presses his fingers against the bundle of nerves and slowly teases a finger up Dean’s cock. Cas wants to suck on it so bad he’s salivating, he has Dean so hard the head of his cock is almost purple. He feels a little bad because it almost looks painful but Dean seems to like Cas teasing him so he presses his tongue flat against his cock and licks roughly from the base to the tip as he shoves his fingers deep into Dean.

“Want me to suck this big fat gorgeous cock?”

Dean chokes out a moan and nods, grabbing a handful of hair as he shoves Cas’s head down.

“Fuck Cas, blow me. Please, you can fuck me after or I’ll fuck you but goddamn I need you to suck my fucking dick.”

Cas sucks down on the head of Dean’s cock for a few seconds. Dean puts his arm up to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the moans and string of profanity as Cas hollows out his cheeks and takes Dean’s cock in until it is curling down the back of his throat.

“Oh god Cas….fucking…ughh shit!”

Dean pushes Cas’s head down, when he moans he tightens his grip and Cas sucks down harder.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you love sucking my dick don’t you?”

“Mm hmm,” Cas agrees, causing Dean to moan and thrust up at the sensation of the vibration of his response and his throat stretching out around his huge girth. He has to get him to do it again so he keeps talking to him.

“Yeah you love wrapping those pretty lips around my big cock don’t you?” When Cas hums an agreement Dean thrusts up. Cas moans again as he puts his hand on the small of Dean’s back and pushes him up, if he can’t fuck Dean the least he can do is let him fuck his mouth.

“Want me to fuck your face?”

“Uh huh.”

“Fuck,” Dean mutters as he begins to thrust into Cas’s hot wet mouth. Dean tugs on Cas’s hair hard then thrusts up a few times, his entire body is shaking, pleasure nearly overtaking him. Cas’s fingers press hard against his prostate and Dean feels his toes curling and his stomach tightening.

“Gonna come if you don’t…oh shit, Cas…let’s fuck… _please.”_

Cas shakes his head and slowly pulls back. “After I feel your hot come spilling down my throat.”

Cas starts deep throating Dean, taking his entire cock in until his face is flat against Dean’s abs. Dean thrusts once, twice then falls back against the chair, he feels his eyes roll back in his head as Cas reaches up with his other hand and pinches his nipple.

“Cas! Fuck!”

Dean starts coming, thrusting lightly until his hand falls limply to his side and his orgasm overtakes him. He groans and grunts, somewhat muffled by his arm but it still turns Cas on, he comes untouched for the first time in two decades as he watches Dean climax hard.

When Dean recovers he stands and pulls Cas in to a deep passionate kiss. He tugs on Cas’s hair as his arm wraps around Cas’s waist. His hand slides down and grabs Cas’s ass firmly. Dean teases a finger down the crack of his ass and grins.

“You ready to get fucked into oblivion?”

Cas wants that more than anything, if he could he would do nothing but have sex with Dean nonstop but he has a meeting in less than fifteen minutes. Plus he can’t take the chance of Dean being in his office for long periods of time because they were taking huge risks as it was but it was even more suspicious if Dean was in his office for more than one class. Dean had gotten in trouble several times each day just so they could mess around and although Cas could take most of them off of his permanent record he did not want Dean to get kicked out because then they couldn’t have sex all day, although Cas had considered the possibility that they could have a real relationship if Dean was not his student because he could come to his condo and they could have all the sex they want but he didn’t want Dean to not graduate because he knew he had a chance for a football scholarship and he didn’t want him to miss out on that, then there was the fact that Cas wasn’t even sure Dean had real feelings for him. Cas knew he was in love with the boy but he could tell Dean was the type that had never really had a relationship that wasn’t based on sex.

Cas kisses Dean then looks into his gorgeous emerald eyes. His pupils were huge, and when Dean shifted Cas could feel that he was already half hard. “Dean, we really shouldn’t right now.”

“We shouldn’t do a lot of things.” Dean smirks then leans in and kisses Cas, parting his lips with his tongue then ravaging it around while he kisses him greedily. Dean bites down on Cas’s lip then sucks on it as he continues to kiss Cas with so much intensity it feels like the air is being sucked out of his lungs. Cas pulls back panting and Dean smirks. “You really have something better to do right now?”

Cas shakes his head, in a daze because no one has ever kissed him like Dean kisses him. It was so intense and mind blowing Cas would never be able to deny the intense desire to have sex with him.

Dean smiles and kisses Cas one more time then leans him over the desk, quickly working him open. When Cas felt Dean start teasing his cock against him he could care less about any meeting or anything else for that matter because sex with Dean is way too incredible to ever pass up. As soon as they are done though Cas has to face reality and tells Dean he has a few meetings that day but promises to stay after school so they can mess around without anyone being around. Cas figures by the time Dean gets his brother home everyone should be gone for the day. He wonders why he hadn’t thought of this sooner and pray the day goes by fast because he cannot wait to have sex with Dean again.

 

Cas takes his time messing around after school, waiting for Dean to come in so they can have their after school fuck session when Dean walks into Cas’s office and tosses his keys onto his desk.

“How did you get those? I’ve been going insane looking for them.”

Dean plops down in his usual spot in Cas’s chair and puts his feet up on the desk.

“I made a copy of a few of them in auto shop so we can have some secret rendezvous spots no one else has the key for except us.”

Cas opens his mouth to tell Dean to never do something like that again when he realizes it’s an excellent idea.

Usually everyone is gone a few minutes after the bell rings but Cas hears someone moving around in the main office. He hears Meg say his name and he glances at Dean, his eyes huge.

“Get under the desk!” Cas hisses.

Dean rolls his eyes and climbs under the desk. Cas sits down in his chair and pretends to look at a stack of papers he needs to sign. Just as Meg walks in Dean starts running his hand up Cas’s thigh. Cas reaches down and grabs his wrist but Dean shakes his hand off and runs his hand up the front of Cas’s pants.

Meg walks in and smiles at Cas. He notices she has taken her sweater off and is wearing a short skirt and tight low cut tank top. Cas feels Dean’s hand caress his inner thigh and sucks in a breath.

“Ugh, is um, there something you need Ms. Masters?”

Meg walks up to Cas’s desk and sits on the edge. Dean can see her high heels and wants to jump up and strangle the bitch for always flirting with his man.

“I keep telling you to call me Meg.  I actually wanted to know if there is anything you need, _Castiel.”_

Dean rubs his hand roughly up the fly of Cas’s pants. He pops them open and eases the zipper down. Cas bites on his lip and takes a deep breath as Dean wraps his fist around his hard cock and starts jerking his hand up and down.

“N-no..I’m…good.” Cas bites back a moan as Dean’s tongue slides up and down his entire length. He reaches down and grabs a fistful of Dean’s hair and tugs on it to try to stop him. He wants to get rid of Meg so Dean can blow him then fuck him. Cas tries to compose himself and looks up at Meg.

“I do- _oh_ -n’t need anything. You um, you can go. I-I’m just about done here.”

Meg raises an eyebrow and leans forward, her shirt dipping so low in the front Cas can practically see her nipples.

“I wasn’t talking about school, I meant…after school activities,” Meg says with a wink as she sits down in a chair and crosses then uncrosses her legs.

Dean teases his tongue across the head of Cas’s cock, licking tight circles around then dips into the slit and works his tongue around his shaft, avoiding the head. Cas shifts, he still has his fingers curled in Dean’s hair, he yanks it hard to try and get him to take his cock in. Dean can tell Cas is desperate. He keeps thrusting up and spreading his legs open. Dean sucks on his fingers as he slowly traces a finger down his balls then trails it up his dick.

Cas scrubs his hand across his face and takes a deep breath as he feels Dean’s finger poking at his ass and his tongue working its way further up. Meg looks at Cas for a minute then sits up.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Cas closes his eyes and bites down on his lip hard as Dean presses his tongue against the sensitive spot below the head. Cas shakes his head and mutters, “I have a headache…um, I feel like it’s going to burst.”

Dean chuckles and suckles down softly on the tip of Cas’s dick. Cas sinks down and makes a soft pleased noise as Dean runs it in and out of his mouth quickly, sucking down further each time until he is hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down quick.

“Ms. Masters, I-I don’t need anything, just going to finish up here then go home.”

Meg nods, Cas can see she is disappointed and if Dean wasn’t sucking down on him like a Hoover vacuum he would be able to explain he is not interested in her or any woman…no one except Dean but he could never say that. But he does need to set her straight because she constantly tries to flirt and get to him.

Meg stands up and sighs, Cas feels a jolt of pleasure and nearly loses it, biting back a moan he fakes a cough as his cock hits the back of Dean’s throat several times before Dean slowly swirls his tongue around. Cas runs his hand down Dean’s neck and tries pushing him off. He is going to come if Dean keeps it up but he really does not want to stop him but Dean is giving him the best blowjob he’s ever had and it is nearly impossible to control himself.

“One more thing…”

Meg was heading to the door. She looks hopeful as she turns around, thinking Cas is about to confess he wants her.

“It’s nothing, uh…p-personal I um…” Cas pauses as Dean slowly swirls his tongue around then takes his entire cock in as he slides a finger in his ass and presses down on his prostate. Cas sucks in a breath then continues in a strained voice, “I prefer…I-I mean…I…have a boyfriend.”

Cas feels Dean moan when he says it. He wonders if Dean likes that he referred to him as his boyfriend but all thoughts are lost when Dean starts working another finger in as he continues to suck down on his cock with even more force. Cas’s knuckles are white as he tightens his fist in Dean’s hair.

Dean’s finger brushes his prostate and Cas shifts so his fingers are pounding into it. It was probably not the best time with Meg standing a few feet away. When Dean feels Cas push down he shoves his finger in further and Cas nearly shoots off of his seat as he is hit with a surge of pleasure.

“Oh,” Meg looks surprised. She smiles and nods. “Okay then…um. If you ever change your mind…or want someone to join in with you guys…”

Cas hears Dean make a displeased noise and laughs to himself. As soon as Meg closes the door, Cas falls back against his seat and moans. His eyes squeeze shut as he grabs a handful of Dean’s hair and pushes his head down as Dean sucks harder and swallows down his cock.

“Shit, Dean… _fuck!”_

Dean teases another finger around Cas’s rim, quickly working it in in as his fingers pound against Cas’s prostate. Cas tugs on Dean’s shoulders in an attempt to get him to stop.

“Dean…please…need you to fuck me.”

Dean quickly shoves his fingers in a few more times as he deep throats Cas’s cock then pulls off.  Cas pulls Dean’s shoulders until he stands up then rips his jeans open. He shoves them down along with his boxers and wraps a fist around Dean’s cock. Dean pulls his shirt off as Cas starts bobbing his head up and down and swallows down until Dean’s dick is stretching out his throat. Cas moans, sending a jolt of pleasure over Dean’s cock.  Cas wants to suck Dean’s dick because he loves doing it but he is way too horny, he is desperate to have sex and knows Dean is too. Dean thrusts a few times then pushes Cas back. He attempts to unbutton Cas’s shirt but is too horny to work the buttons open so he jerks it up and pulls it over Cas’s head.

Dean pulls Cas out of his seat and shoves him up against the wall. He kisses him as his hands slide down his sides. When he gets to Cas’s hips he digs his fingers in and picks him up. His hand runs down Cas’s thigh, he squeezes it and wraps it around his waist. Cas puts his other leg around Dean’s waist and his arms around his neck.

Dean slowly eases into Cas, groaning because it feels like Cas’s tight ass is swallowing him in.  “Uh shit… _fuck_ …been so fucking horny all day…couldn’t think of anything but being in your perfect tight ass.”

Cas nods and pushes down on Dean’s cock, meeting his thrusts. They only had been able to have sex that morning when Dean had snuck into his office and it has been the longest they have gone during a school day. Normally morning sex is intense since they have to wait all night to finally do it but the buildup of waiting the whole day because Cas was in meetings makes it so much more intense and pleasureful. Cas bites down on his lip as a muffled moan escapes his lips.

“We’re alone…I wanna hear you, all those hot sexy noises you make. Gonna make you fucking scream.”

Cas was so used to having to be quiet it just comes natural to suppress it but when he puts his hands on Dean’s shoulders and pulls himself up and slams down they both moan loudly, and being able to actually hear the sexy noises Dean makes turns him on even more.

Dean shifts and presses Cas’s back against the wall. He starts pummeling into him hard. Cas’s eyes slam shut and he starts moaning and groaning louder, the louder he gets the harder Dean fucks into him.

“Dean! Oh god…oh yeah…just like that… _fuck!”_

Dean’s fingers dig into Cas’s hips so hard he is sure there are bruises as he pulls Cas into his thrusts. Dean slowly pulls all the way out then slams into Cas, sinking balls deep. Dean relishes the tight heat surrounding his cock, rolling his hips as he feels Cas start to shudder with pleasure.

“Fuck, gettin’ so tight…” Dean pumps in and out faster, biting down on his lip as he groans, “Oh fuck yeah, hittin’ that sweet spot just right, huh?”

Cas nods hard, clutching Dean closer until they are pressed tightly together. Dean pulls Cas into a heated kiss as Cas wraps his legs tighter around Dean’s waist and Dean moves his hands down to Cas’s ass, squeezing it as he humps into him harder.

This is the first time they’ve had sex facing each other and Cas wishes he could take Dean home with him and do this slower. He would worship every inch of Dean’s incredible body and let Dean slowly fuck him and it would be sensual and mind blowing as they stare into each other’s eyes. Cas would also like to tie Dean to his bed and fuck him all night. He hopes someday they can live together and fuck all the time, but he still has to figure out how Dean feels about him because he knows Dean is not big on sharing his feelings.

Cas is just happy to have Dean fuck him because Dean is like a sex god. Sex with Dean is hot and kinky and for the first time in his life Cas actually prefers rough intense sex because it is the best feeling in the world.

 _“Dean!”_ Cas shouts as he feels a jolt of white hot pleasure.

Dean starts grunting as he rocks his hips and thrusts in and out of Cas, pushing and pulling him so each time he thrusts in Cas is pulled even further onto his cock. Hearing Cas yell his name turns him on so much and he is determined to make him come apart and scream.

Dean is pouring sweat and his muscles ache from supporting Cas’s weight and pounding into him harder than he ever has before because he has an intense desire to make him have a stronger more intense orgasm each and every time they have sex. Dean pulls Cas away from the wall and puts his hands on his hips, shoving him down on his cock hard as he thrusts into him. Cas holds on to Dean tighter, amazed that he is strong enough to support all of his weight because even though he has impressive muscles it still has to be difficult to do while fucking him at the same time.

Cas puts both hands on Dean’s shoulders and pulls himself up then slams down as Dean thrusts into him. Dean groans as he leans in and starts sucking down on Cas’s neck. Cas gasps as he feels Dean’s teeth sink into his neck where it meets his shoulder. He moans Cas’s name as he feels him getting tighter, so tight he can barely pull out. He circles his hips then starts pounding into Cas with hard powerful thrusts.

Dean feels his knees wobble as he feels an orgasm building. He leans back against the edge of Cas’s desk and Cas pushes him so he can ride him. Cas starts bouncing around on his cock, getting a litany of curses and sexy noises out of Dean, Cas loves the faces he makes and hearing him moan with pleasure so he grinds on his cock as hard as he can.

Dean wraps his fist around Cas’s cock and starts jerking his fist up and down while Cas rides him harder. Dean puts his other hand on Cas’s hip and thrusts up as hard as he can, hammering into Cas’s prostate.

“Goddamn son of a fucking bitch!” Dean bites down on his lip hard, grunting as Cas circles his hips then rises up off of his cock them slams down. “So damn good…I could never get enough of your tight ass. Uh, shit!”

Cas feels Dean’s grip tighten around his cock, his balls are tight against his body and he is trying to hold back but it feels too good to slow down. They are both thrusting and humping into each other as hard as they can.

“Dean! Oh god, your big dick… _shit_ , feels so incredible. Not gonna last…”

“Shit, me nether. It’s okay, I don’t have anything to do tonight but this.”

The thought never occurred to Castiel that they could stay late and have even more sex, with an even greater chance of not getting caught because on certain nights, like tonight, the janitor does not stay late.

Cas shifts slightly and is hit with an overwhelming amount of pleasure so intense his vision goes blurry and his entire body is tingling. He clamps down on Dean’s dick like a vice as he starts coming. He yells Dean’s name out so loud it echoes off the walls, giving Dean what he needs to fuck into him as hard as he can. Cas’s entire body is tingling, every nerve in his body feels like it is firing off at the same time, every cell feels stimulated as he has the most incredibly earth shattering mind blowing orgasm ever.

 _“Dean_! Fuck! Goddamn, Dean, _shit!”_

Dean starts coming, as soon as Cas feels Dean’s hot come filling him up he climaxes harder than he ever imagined possible. Dean thrusts erratically then carefully pulls out and sets Cas down on his chair. Dean leans over the desk and they both struggle to catch their breaths.

Cas glances at the clock, it is much later than he expected. He stands and pulls Dean into a kiss. “You’re really late for practice.”

Dean shrugs. “Fuck it, if I go now I’m gonna hafta run for twenty minutes and I don’t feel like it.”

“So what are you gonna do instead?”

“You.” Dean grins then pulls Cas into a steamy kiss. “Ready for round 2?”

Cas grins and nods. He leans in to kiss Dean and pauses. “How many rounds can you last?”

Dean grabs Cas’s ass firmly as kisses him brutally. “I can go all night, might even be fucking you until school starts tomorrow morning. Then start all over again.”

Dean pulls on his boxers and Cas scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t you wanna have a change of venue? You know how many places there are to fuck in this place?”

Cas pulls his boxers on and smirks. “Yeah, from what I understand you’re quite the expert on that.”

Dean zips his jeans up and glances up at Cas. “Whaddya mean? I haven’t fucked anyone since we…”

Cas feels his heart race. He wondered if Dean still messed around with other people since he was so promiscuous before but he knows he shouldn’t read too much into it even though it makes him extremely happy and hopeful that Dean might actually have feelings for him too.

“I um, read your file and uh, it mentioned you getting in trouble for getting caught in various places having sex or getting blow jobs and stuff.”

“Shit, they put that on there?” Dean pulls his shirt on then puts the lube that was on the desk into his pocket. “Hey um…what you said to Meg…did uh…” Dean runs his hand down the back of his neck and glances up at Cas then back down at the ground. “Did you um…mean it?”

Cas could feel his face burning. Was Dean mad he said it or did he want it? Cas decides to take a chance. Part of him wants to play dumb and act like he has no idea what Dean is talking about so he can hear Dean say he is his boyfriend but he decided not to, because Dean had actually brought it up and he was obviously nervous and from what he knew about Dean he never showed weakness so it had to be hard for him to ask.

“Yeah…is that…okay?”

Dean bites his lip and grins. He puts his fingers through the belt loops in Cas’s pants and jerks him forward so he’s pressed tightly against his body. He leans down and kisses Cas. Cas moans and his eyes flutter shut because it is the single most sensual incredible best kiss he has ever experienced. It isn’t rough and desperate like many of their kisses are, and although each and every kiss with Dean is incredible this one is so different. He traces his tongue slowly around Cas’s mouth then their tongues intertwine. Dean’s hand moves to the small of his back, and his other hand cradles Cas’s cheek, his thumb softly caressing his face.

Dean pulls back and leans his forehead against Cas’s. “Fuck yeah it’s okay…you really want me to be your uh…boyfriend? Or were you just um…trying to get rid of her?”

“Dean, I want that more than anything. Even more than I want to have sex with you and you know how bad I want to have sex with you.”

“I’ve gotta warn you I’ve never done this before…”

“I’ve never been in love before but here we are.” 

Cas feels his face flame. He was so caught up in the moment he didn’t realize what he was saying until he said it. He didn’t mean to admit to Dean he was in love with him, he hopes Dean doesn’t think he’s moving too fast, although they had been moving fast with everything else.

Surprisingly Dean grins. Cas knows he isn’t sure what to say and he’s okay with that because when Dean looked into his eyes he could see that he felt the same way and that’s good enough for him. For once in his life Cas is truly happy. He just prays that this all works out, he knows Dean wants to do more than mess around in his office and Cas wants that too but he has no idea how he can make Dean realize he wants to be with him but also make him understand that for now they have to be extremely careful so no one finds out until Dean graduates or Cas is no longer the principal.

Dean grabs Cas’s hand and starts walking out of the office. Cas decides to worry about it later because he knows Dean has most likely been planning out where they would have sex if they ever had a chance to do it somewhere besides his office and he can hardly wait to have sex with Dean somewhere other than bent over his desk or against the wall. They stop walking and Cas realizes they are at the gym. Cas raises an eyebrow and Dean grins.

“Riding my big fat dick is quite a work out, I think it’s time to hit the showers.”

Dean leads Cas into the locker room, and he turns on the showers. Cas starts pawing at Dean’s shirt, balling it up in his fist then ripping it over Dean’s head.

“I think we need to start staying after school more often.”

Dean strips out of the rest of his clothes and grins. “I have all kinds of plans, it’s time we get a lot kinkier.”

Dean pulls Cas close and kisses him as the hot water envelopes them and makes the steamy kiss even hotter. Cas feels Dean slide his hand down his leg so he wraps it around Dean’s waist. Cas can hardly wait to see what Dean has planned because sex with Dean is already hotter and kinkier than anything he has ever experienced but all thoughts are lost when Dean slowly enters him and starts pumping in and out of him, slowly working his way up to hard powerful thrusts.

Yeah, they are definitely staying after school more often.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Dean has to go to football practice because he cannot miss two days in a row, so Cas agrees to hang out in his office until he is done. Every day they have more and more sex and Cas is seriously considering asking Dean to stay the weekend with him but knows he needs to wait until either Dean graduates or he is not working at the school even though Dean argues they are fucking at school which is even risker, they are very careful and never have been caught but it seems like too big of a risk to take things outside of school.

When Cas realizes Dean only has about five minutes of practice left he goes into his bathroom and gets himself ready because he wants Dean to fuck him the instant he comes in. Cas considers taking his suit off but he is not bold like Dean and he is not completely sure if the school is empty. Cas sits at his desk, he’s so horny he can barely stand it. He glances at the clock and wonders what the hell is taking Dean so long, practice was over ten minutes ago. He knows he takes a shower afterwards but he would have thought Dean would be in his office by now.

Finally several minutes later Dean walks into Castiel’s office. He closes and locks the door, even though they are alone they always take the precaution on the off chance someone comes back to the school for something.

As Dean walks up to his desk, Cas can smell his body wash and he smells so fucking good his already hard cock is throbbing. He has been hard for hours anticipating this, it is the first time they’ve messed around after practice and Dean somehow looks even sexier. Cas is so turned on by how Dean looks his cock is pulsating. Cas has never seen him in anything other than jeans with the exception of his first day when he saw him at practice but he had been far away and right now he is just dripping sex because his hair is wet and he’s wearing a wifebeater and baggy shorts that are slung low on his hips, low enough that Cas can tell he isn’t wearing boxers.

Dean sees him staring at his tented up shorts and grins.  “I know you’re dying for this, aren’t you?”

Dean runs his hand over the bulge in his shorts and grins. He pushes them down slightly lower, revealing his hipbones and the trail of hair that ends at the base of his cock.

“You’ll get all you want…but first I want you to fuck me,” Dean says as he strips out of the tank top and shorts.

Cas can’t take it anymore. He has held back for much too long. Every time he sees Dean he aches to be inside of his gorgeous tight ass. Dean begs him every time Cas fingers him and every time Cas has his fingers in his ass he can hardly believe how incredibly tight he is.

Dean walks up to Cas, grinning when he sees Cas’s eyes running up and down his body. Cas can tell he gets off on Cas looking at him naked just as much as Cas does. Cas goes to unzip his pants when Dean stops him. “I want you to fuck me like that then I wanna rip it all off you and fuck you into oblivion.”

Cas has always been surprised by Dean’s blunt, unfiltered mouth. But he loves that Dean knows what he wants and isn’t afraid to go after it because if he didn’t there would be no well in hell any of this would ever happen. Dean bends over Cas’s desk and glances over his shoulder.

“What’re you waiting for? I’ve had a boner for the past two hours thinking about his. You know how hard it is to play football when your dick’s throbbing? C’mon…don’t act like every time you see my ass you don’t fantasize about ramming your big fat cock in it.”

From what Dean has told him, Cas is pretty sure Dean has always been a strict top. Getting the chance to be the first one to have the gorgeous boy’s incredible virgin ass is too appealing to turn down. Cas opens a drawer and pulls out some lube. He hears Dean sigh impatiently and realizes why when he presses a finger against Dean’s rim and he can feel lube as it easily slides in. Cas looks up at Dean as he slides in two then three fingers.

“W-when did you…?”

A devilish grin spreads across Dean’s face as he replies, “Yeah, you like that huh? In the shower I jerked off while I thought about you fucking me as I pounded my fingers up my ass.”

 _“Fuck,_ ” Cas whispers and he quickly unzips his pants and begins teasing the head of his cock against Dean’s rim.

Dean pushes back as Cas holds on to his hips. He glances back at him again, huffing. “I’m ready, I want you to thrust into me hard and fast. Don’t stop until you bottom out.”

“But Dean-”

“Please? You know I like it rough. This was one of the first fantasies I ever had…besides me doing this to you. But I want you to just fuck me hard. Talk dirty too, say how bad I am and how you need to punish me and shit like that.”

“Dean you know I’m not really that good at stuff like that.”

“Sure you are, just say what you would say if I did something bad. I don’t really care what you say I just wanna hear you talk. Now ram that big fat cock in me with one big hard thrust, I can take it.”

Dean moves his legs apart more and rolls his eyes when Cas hesitates. “You’re not taking advantage of a student. I’m begging you for it c’mon Cas I would never do this with anyone else so you know I want it bad. No one will ever find out so for fucks sake fuck my tight virgin ass.”

Cas can’t resist that and Cas knew no one would ever be able to pass this up. His cock twitches hard as he looks at Dean spread out on his desk, and the thought that he is the only one who has ever been able to have this gorgeous sexy boy makes it even hotter.

“Don’t forget to talk dirty,” Dean smirks his shit eating grin, knowing he’s about to get his way as Cas starts putting lube on his cock.

Cas bites down on his lip and blushes. He is not used to talking dirty and feels kind of ridiculous doing it. It sounds so hot when Dean does it and even without that orgasmic voice he comes up with the filthiest sexiest things ever.

Cas teases the head of his cock against Dean’s ass. He slides the head of his cock in and meets resistance. Dean huffs and glances over his shoulder.

“I said just thrust in hard, not tease it in.” Dean slides his tongue across his lips and grins. “If I let you watch me pound my fingers up my ass will you just fuck right into me hard, no holding back?”

Cas feels his cock jump as his head nods hard. He prays that watching won’t make him bust a nut because just the thought of watching Dean finger himself makes him want to come.

“Hand me the lube.”

Dean pours out a ridiculous amount and Cas raises and eyebrow, when he had his fingers in Dean it felt like he already had an entire bottle inside of him.

“I wanna be extra wet for ya. That way you can slide right on in.”

Cas is expecting Dean to start with one finger but he jams three right in, staring into Cas’s lust blown eyes as he moans loudly and pushes back hard. Dean spreads his fingers open and Cas nearly falls over. Dean chuckles when he sees Cas’s cock reacting to the view. Dean leans agaist the desk, two of his fingers holding himself open as he sticks his ass out further, his grin widening when he watches Cas’s reaction.

“Yeah, you’re dying to pound your cock in there aren’t you?”

“Fuck yes,” Cas licks his lips as he stares at his beautiful pink asshole.

Dean eases his fingers out then glances at Cas. “Go ahead and feel how hot and wet I am right now.”

Cas slides a finger in and moans softy.

“Put two more in,” Dean says in a low voice.

Cas obeys and closes his eyes, he is so tempted to just ram his cock in because Dean is right, he is so damn hot and wet from all the lube. But he also wants to watch Dean fuck himself so he eases his fingers out.

“Finger yourself for me,” Cas whispers.

Cas watches Dean slowly start fucking himself with his fingers, obviously hitting his sweet spot because his eyes slam shut and he bites down on his lips hard as he pounds them in harder, the lube making an obscenely hot noise as he pushes them in all the way and says Cas’s name in a breathy moan. Cas watches as Dean teases a pinky around his rim and nearly loses it.

“I’d do…ah, _fuck!..._ uh….I-I’d put another one in for ya but I want to be nice and tight around you.” Dean hears Cas groan and glances over his shoulder, grinning when he sees Cas run his hand up his rock hard cock. He loves getting Cas hyped up so he shoves his fingers in harder and moans loudly, “Oh Cas, goddamn I want your big fat cock in me…mm shit!”

Cas has never been so hard in his life, he is dizzy because every drop of blood is rushing to his painfully hard cock. He watches as Dean scissors his fingers and shudders with pleasure as his fingers dig into his prostate. He opens his eyes, and grins when he sees Cas’s eyes are almost black he’s so horny. Dean can’t take it anymore. He’s never wanted anyone to fuck him but since day one he has wanted Cas to be the one and only person to have him.

“You gonna make me get myself off? Or you gonna finally fuck me?”

Cas pulls on Dean’s wrist and Dean eases his fingers out. Cas surprises Dean when he teases his cock down his ass and says, “No one else ever gets this tight ass but me, got it?”

Dean grins and nods. “Then fucking claim me, fuck me so hard I feel you every time I walk. Fill me up with your hot delicious come until it’s dripping down my balls.” He looks at Cas and slides his tongue sinuously across his lips. “Fuck me baby.”

Cas thrusts into Dean just like he asked, hard, not stopping until he feels his balls tight against his ass. Dean groans and pushes back hard to get Cas to start thrusting, Cas is too busy relishing the amazing tight heat surrounding his cock, so hot tight and perfect.

Cas chokes out a moan and circles his hips. “Fuck, you’re _so_ goddamn tight!”

Dean groans as Cas starts thrusting in and out, slow at first, enjoying every inch then starting to go faster and harder. “Yeah you love being the first one to fuck me don’t you? Show me how much you love my sweet tight ass.”

Cas starts thrusting harder, he closes his eyes as his cock sinks deep inside of the younger man’s ass. He pauses, relishing the tight heat surrounding his cock. He groans when he feels Dean clenching down on him. He feels Dean pushing back to meet his thrusts so he puts his hands on his hips and starts ramming his cock in as hard as he can.

Dean moans loudly and sinks down further, Cas’s eyes fly open and he sees Dean glance over his shoulder and smirk.

“Start talking….or next time we fuck I’ll be really loud like this.”

Cas has never been good at dirty talk but if Dean gets any louder like this during school someone will for sure hear him.

“Don’t! Um…you uh, like getting bent over?”

“C’mon, talk dirty. Don’t act like you’ve never seen porn.”

Cas sucks in a breath as Dean grinds against him then starts pushing back and meeting every thrust.

“You love getting fucked, don’t you Dean?” When Cas hears Dean moan an agreement he moves his fingers to Dean’s hips and pulls him into his thrusts.

“Ohhh fuck yeah. I want you to fuck me hard as you can. Make me feel it all weekend. Monday I  want you to fuck me again before school so while I sit in class I can feel your come dripping out of me, and how much you stretched me out. Make me a slut for your cock just like you are for mine. You fucking love my dick, make me love yours.”

Cas would never be able to compete with Dean’s dirty mouth but he had to try because it got Dean riled up because it obviously turns him on and makes him slam into his cock causing him to bottom out every time.

“C’mon Mr. Novak, fuck me hard. Tell me how bad I am, how I’m a cockslut and you want to punish me.”

Cas has never been into role play but really they aren’t role playing, he is Dean’s principal but it never seems like it, just hearing Dean call him Mr. Novak makes it feel like they are though because Dean always calls him Cas.

“Such a bad boy, aren’t you? You like getting punished?”

“Mm yeah. Let me have it.”

“What do you think all your friends would think of you now? Getting bent over and fucked by the principal?”

Cas feels Dean getting tighter, he angles himself so he is thrusting into his prostate constantly. Dean is shuddering under him, moaning and grunting as Cas’s dick drills into his sweet spot.

“Such a cock slut. You love getting fucked, don’t you?”

“Only by you, fuck me harder.”

Cas starts pummeling into Dean, he can feel him shuddering underneath him, grunting and groaning with pleasure as his body starts literally shaking from the intense pleasure of Cas ramming into his sweet spot over and over.

Dean groans and slams back to meet Cas’s thrust. “Oh fuck yeah, just like that…holy fucking _shit_ , never thought it would feel this fucking incredible…harder…” Dean moves his legs further apart. allowing Cas in as far as he could.  “Mm shit…ah, fuck! Fuck! Try holding me open and jumping into the thrust. Goddamn I love it hard. I want you to fuck me so goddamn hard and…Uhh yeah, _fuck_ Cas…love feeling your big fat cock slam into me.”

 Cas puts his hands on Dean’s firm asscheeks and holds him open. He takes a deep breath then jumps into his thrust. When he bottoms out he has to clap a hand over Dean’s mouth because the boy is practically screaming, he is pretty sure no one is around but he isn’t taking any chances because he is not stopping for anything. Cas rocks his hips into Dean faster, his muscles burning and aching but the feeling is incredible. He loves making Dean feel so much pleasure like Dean has done for him so many times.

Cas leans over Dean, pressing tight against his body. He knows he cannot thrust into him hard from this positon but Dean seems to like the close contact just as much because he groans and presses tighter against him. Cas slows the paces down, he slowly pulls out then thrusts in harder each time. He feels Dean clench down on him and knows he won’t last much longer.

“Mm shit Cas…so damn good,” Dean sounds so totally fucked out and Cas loves it.

Cas circles his hips and thrusts into Dean, the third time he thrusts into him he starts coming. Dean jerks his head over and kisses him hard, a low growl erupting out of his mouth that has Cas spurting out more come, climaxing hard as Dean tightens around him even more.

“Dean! Fuck, oh _shit_ it feels so fucking good…”

Cas thrusts into Dean a couple more times, not wanting to pull out but he is more than ready for Dean to fuck him. He wonders how the hell Dean didn’t come because there was a few times he was sure Dean was about to come but he gets his answer when Dean stands up, his fingers ringed tightly around his cock.

“Why’d you hold back? You were really into it.”

“Fuck yeah, it was so damn good I coulda came like ten times if it was possible. Fucking incredible.” Dean kisses him then grins. “But I wanted to be able to fuck you right away, while you’re still all fucked out.”

Dean picks up the lube but Cas grabs it out of his hand and grins. “I was ready since before practice ended.”

Dean pushes his fingers into Cas, when he feels he is ready Dean smiles and crushes his lips to Cas’s. “Goddamn I fucking love you.”

Cas feels his heart stop and wonders if Dean really means it. He leans in to kiss him but Dean pulls back and smirks. “This weekend you’ve got homework. Watch some porn or somethin’, brush up on your dirty talk because I love it when you talk dirty and I wanna hear you do it more in that deep sexy voice.”

Dean quickly strips Cas out of his clothes then leans in and turns his head, brushing his lips against Cas’s. He slides his tongue over his jaw, Cas gasps as he feels it skate behind his ear then feels Dean press tight against him. In his pure sex voice he seductively whispers, “Monday I want you to slam me down and fuck the hell outta me. Tell me how bad I am and keep me after school so you can punish me. I wanna start doing kinky things.”

Cas nods as Dean pulls back and stares into his eyes. “Mm yeah, me too.”

Dean kisses Cas softly on the lips then finally goes in and kisses him like Cas has been yearning for, his tongue sweeps greedily around his mouth and Cas groans when Dean jerks him forward and he can feel Dean’s hardness pressed tight against his own hard cock.

“Thought about fucking you the entire time I was at practice.” Dean grinds against Cas, “Thought about it all damn day actually. Goddamn I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Do what you’ve been dying to do all day. Slam me up against the wall and fuck the hell out of me.”

Cas feels Dean’s cock twitch against him and notices his eyes darken. Dean slides his tongue across his lips and shoves Cas against the wall. He sucks down on his neck as he teases his cock against his lubed up hole.

Dean notices a file cabinet and grins. He pulls Cas over to it and pushes him down so his ass is at perfect height to pound into him. He leans forward and kisses up his spine then slides his hand up Cas’s neck and curls his fingers through his hair and pulls him into a kiss. Cas moans as he feels Dean ease the head of his cock into him and pushes back, desperate for more.

Dean puts a hand on the middle of Cas’s back to hold him still. “Change of plan, as much as I love banging you against the wall, I’ve never bent you over this and shit, I’m gonna be able to thrust nice and deep in you from this angle.”

“Please Dean, I don’t care what you do just fuck me.”

Dean loves when Cas gets all desperate. He runs his cock up and down, pressing it tight against his puckered hole, as Cas tries to push back he just barely pushes in then pulls back, trying to get him to the point he can barely take it because Dean is already at that point and the feeling of finally getting it is so damn good, like pure ecstasy. So Dean holds on a little longer and just barely thrusts in.

“Dean,” Cas whimpers pushing back against him, “Please.”

“Tell me how bad you want my dick.”

“Oh God, I want it so bad I can barely stand it. I love feeling your big fat cock stretching me out.”

“How much do you love it?”

“More than anything.”

 Dean thrusts into Cas and pauses, relishing the tight heat surrounding his cock. He slowly pulls out then starts rocking his hips in a faster and harder with each thrust until he is pounding into him in a steady motion.

“Cas…fuck! Your ass is…goddamn son of a _bitch_ ….Ah, _fuck_ , you’re getting tight as hell. You love my big fat cock don’t you? Yeah, you’re so damn tight…fucking incredible.”

Cas moans incoherently, Dean is hammering into his prostate each time he thrusts in. He can barely hold himself up because it feels like his spine has melted away, each time Dean hits his sweet spot he feels a surge of pleasure run through his entire body.

Dean is pounding in with hard powerful thrusts, loving the noises he is getting out of Cas. He holds him open and jumps into his thrust, bottoming out. He hears a muffled groan and slowly pulls out.

“C’mon baby, I wanna hear how much you love feeling me buried deep inside of you. No one’s here so don’t hold back.”

Cas feels Dean thrust into him full force and lets out a loud moan. It feels incredible to be able to let go and not have to try and be quiet. Dean obviously loves it because the more noise Cas makes the harder he thrusts into him.

“Dean!” Cas shouts, feeling his entire body start trembling when Dean pummels into him so hard he can feel his balls tight against him. “Oh yeah… _fuck_ , Dean. Keep fucking me harder.”

Dean grunts and tightly grips Cas’s hips. He slaps a hand down in the middle of his back and starts fucking into Cas as hard as he can.

“Aw yeah… _fuck_! Mm shit…so tight…” Dean’s eyes slam shut and he feels so Cas getting so tight around him he pauses, savoring the tightness on his cock. He leans over Cas and kisses his neck then starts sucking down on it, moaning as he slowly pulls out then rams back in. “Goddamn Cas…never felt anything this incredible…I fucking love it. Son of a _fucking_ bitch you’ve got the tightest most perfect ass ever.”

Cas feels Dean’s hand reach around and wrap around his throbbing cock. He starts jerking his fist up and down. Dean barely does it three times and Cas is coming, long ribbons of come spurting out as Dean starts pumping in and out of him franticly, grunting and groaning as Cas clenches down on him.

 _“Dean!”_ Cas shouts as he feels Dean moaning against his neck.

Dean can feel Cas shaking with pleasure, he loves feeling him come apart underneath him. He feels his own orgasm quickly building and when he thrusts into him again he is coming. Cas groans and feebly pushes back but barely has the strength to do it because he is climaxing so hard. Dean wraps his arms around him and holds him up as he thrusts erratically  as the aftershocks of their orgasms hit them hard.

As soon as Dean pulls out he picks Cas up and sets him in the chair then leans against his desk. He glances as Cas and grins, he has never seen him look so fucked out before and he loves it. Cas looks up and notices Dean staring at him. He sits up and pulls him closer. Dean kisses Cas as Cas pulls him onto his lap. Even though Dean is taller Cas still likes how it feels to have him so close and his favorite position is Dean on top of him so he likes just sitting with him that way. Normally Dean is trying to have sex again but he seems content with just making out and Cas suddenly is thinking about what Dean said earlier but he is too afraid to bring it up.

Cas also cannot help but think about how amazing it would be to have Dean stay with him, they could be lying in each other’s arms rather than sitting in a chair in his office at school. He knows eventually it is going to get old being in the office, although sex with Dean could never get old but it does limit how they can do things and he would love to be able to have sex on a bed or any flat surface other than the wall, his desk or random furniture in his office.

Dean pulls back and grins. “So, you wanna fuck in those chairs on the other side of the desk? We haven’t done anything in those yet.”

Cas smiles and nods as Dean pulls him up and leads him to the chairs. Dean sits down and pulls Cas on to his lap and they continue where they left off.

It has been the best afternoon of Cas’s life. Topping Dean then getting fucked by him twice was even better then every sexual experience put together but as incredible as it was the only thing on Cas’s mind the entire time was what Dean said. He wondered if Dean loved him or he just said it because he was so horny and Cas was ready for him. Cas prayed Dean really was in love with him because every day Cas fell deeper in love with him and prayed that in a few short weeks when school was over they could finally be together.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s Saturday afternoon and for once Cas wishes the weekend was over. He is dying to see Dean but knows it is too risky to see him outside of school. It is the longest they have been apart and he has no idea how he is going to make it because it feels like he hasn’t seen Dean in years. Cas does everything he can to keep himself busy to try and pass the time. He takes care of paperwork and bills then works on his computer, trying not to look at the clock. When he does even though it feels like it has been several hours it has barely been a half hour. He finally plops down on his couch and watches TV, the time slowly dragging on.

That night he is lying in bed picturing Dean. He thinks about his gorgeous face, his incredible body and how he makes Cas feel happier than he has ever been. Just as he is wishing that he could hear his sexy voice his phone goes off. He rarely gets calls or texts and wonders who the hell it is. He sees it is a text message and opens it up then nearly drops the phone.

The text reads, _Miss me?_ And it is followed by a picture of Dean in a mirror, shirtless wearing a pair of boxers and it is obvious he is hard because his boxers have a huge bulge tenting out. Cas stares at the picture, he wonders how Dean got his number but is glad he did because he will probably spend the entire weekend looking at the sexy picture of Dean’s amazing body.

Cas realizes that he has not responded and has no idea what to say. He wants more pictures but he simply responds with “yes” then prays Dean replies. A few minutes later he gets another message. _Thinking ‘bout my big cock?_ When Cas sees the picture of Dean’s thick long dick he nearly comes in his pants. He stares at it for several minutes then gets another message. _Been thinking about you all damn day._ Cas almost has a stroke because this time there is a video.

Cas takes a deep breath and hits play. The video is only about thirty seconds long and Cas is overjoyed to see that it is a video of him jerking off. Dean waited until he was about to come, Cas watches his hand franticly jerk up and down as Dean thrusts into his fist, making the sexy low grunt noise that Cas has always wanted to record and play over and over. Dean starts coming as he says Cas’s name in a deep breathy moan.

Cas shoves his pants off and rips his shirt over his head as he watches the video for five minutes while he jerks off. Just as he starts to really get into it his phone rings. His heart is racing, he has been dying to hear Dean talk. He fumbles with the phone since his dominate hand is busy at the moment and answers it, putting it on speaker phone.

“You touching yourself while you think about me?”

“Uh huh,” Cas moans. Dean’s orgasmic voice is driving him insane. He tightens his fist and jerks it up his cock faster.

“Mm yeah me too. Thinking about fucking your perfect tight ass.”

Dean pauses and Cas hears him swear and make a sexy noise. Cas loves hearing Dean talk, his deep sexy voice is even hotter when he’s horny, Cas can tell it’s strained and rough so Dean must be close too.

“Know what else I’m doing?” Dean asks.

“What?”

“Fingering my ass. Ah, _fuck_ ….mmm…thinking about how bad I want your dick in me.”

Cas nearly comes as he listens to Dean, he suddenly wishes they were video chatting. He’ll have to figure out how to do that later but right now just listening to Dean get himself off is enough.

“Goddamn, want you so fucking bad right now. Wanna get fucked nice and hard by you, maybe ride your cock…I’d ride it backwards so you can watch my ass slowly take in every inch of you,” Dean pauses. His voice is getting deeper, he is panting and making all kinds of hot sexy noises. “Then I wanna bend you over, pound into you, fuck you so hard you feel me every time you move…You getting close, Cas?”

“Yeah. Keep talking, _please_.”

“You like hearing me tell you how bad I want you, huh? _Fuck_ , I want you so bad. My dicks so damn hard it hurts. Wish you were here, we’d be blowing each other at the same time. Uhhh fuck… _fuck!_ Just hit my sweet spot and oh _shit,_ if you were in me I’d be…mmm…ah, shit…I-I’d be clenching down… _fuck!”_

Dean hears Cas moaning as he talks so he continues, “I miss being in your perfect tight ass…been thinking ‘bout you all day. Jerked off three or four times because I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Me too. You’re all I can think about, can’t wait until Monday.”

“Right, I’m gonna fuck you so goddamn hard when I see you. Oh shit!” Dean pauses and groans, he has been steadily pounding his fingers up his ass as he thrusts into his fist. He feels a jolt of pleasure and tightens his grip. “Not gonna last much longer…listening to you is driving me fucking insane… _fuck_ …I-I…aw, shit…”

As Cas speeds up his thrusts he can hear Dean losing it, he’s no longer talking just breathing heavily and moaning, grunting and cursing. Cas feels an orgasm quickly building. He finally loses it when he hears Dean’s fist pumping furiously up his cock as he groans loud and shouts out, “Oh shit! Ah…Cas!” 

He listens to Dean panting and moaning as he jerks himself through his orgasm along with Dean. Cas can hear Dean climaxing, he is too, especially when Dean moans, “Mm yeah… _Castiel_ …fuck.”

Cas has never heard Dean say his real name and it makes Cas’s heart stop. He groans and thrusts into his fist a few more times then falls back onto his bed, struggling to breathe. Cas never in his life had phone sex, but it was the most intense orgasm he has ever had while jerking off.

“Dean…goddamn…”

“Shit, didn’t think it would be that good…but _fuck_ , you make me so fucking horny. Can’t wait to fuck you.”

“I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

Cas glances at the clock, it is only eleven and he is surprised that Dean is not out because he is sure most weekends he usually goes out partying and hooking up and it makes him feel like he stayed home to talk to him. Dean is suddenly quiet, Cas knows Dean wants to do things outside of school but knows better than to bring it up but still wonders if Dean really thinks about him that much and misses him enough to stay home on a Saturday night having phone sex with him rather than doing what he normally does on weekends.

“So…you’re not doing anything tonight?”

“Just talking to my boyfriend…having sex over the phone.”

Cas feels his mouth go completely dry and his heart starts pounding in his ears so loud he can barely hear Dean talk. He feels like a sixteen year old girl when Dean calls him his boyfriend.

“You there or are you playing with yourself again?”

“Yeah, I’m here…I-I just…”

“What? Too old to get it up again so fast?”

Cas scoffs. “You know that’s not true, the first day we started hooking up we had sex four times.”

“So tell me what you were gonna say.”

“Nothing, it’s stupid.”

“Don’t be such a girl. Just tell me.”

“You’re gonna think I’m really being a girl if I tell you.”

“Let me guess…you’re being a major girl because I said you’re my boyfriend.” When Cas doesn’t answer Dean laughs. “Damn. So what’re you gonna do when I say I love you, shriek really loud?”

“Do you?”

“What? Shriek really loud? Nah. You’re the screamer.”

“I can’t help it you have a huge dick and it feels fucking incredible.”

“I love it when you scream. I uh…I love everything about you.”

“Really?”

Dean sighs. “Why is it so hard for you to believe that? I never say things I don’t mean.”

“I just…you’re just…”

“What?”

Cas feels himself blush which is ridiculous considering they’re on the phone. Dean is actually talking and Cas knows he hates talking about his feelings so Cas has to get over his fear of sharing how he feels to get Dean to continue to talk. He just never had luck with any one he dated and never was in love with anyone like he is with Dean and he is afraid to fuck it up because he can’t lose Dean.

“You’re…perfect.”

Cas hears Dean laugh then reply, “Yeah right. You do remember how we met, right?”

“You’re not a bad person just because you get in a little trouble at school. People don’t really give you a chance.”

“You’re the first one who ever has. But I mean I’m really the furthest thing from perfect. You have no idea how many fucked up things I’ve done, and not just at school.”

“I don’t care about any of that. You are perfect…you’re athletic, funny, insanely hot, and you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

“Shit.” Dean mutters.

Cas hears Dean let out a long slow breath and waits for him to continue but when he doesn’t Cas asks, “What?”

“I’m…not good at this shit.”

“Not good at what?”

“Any of this…talking about like…this stuff. Relationships…I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve never been in love, hell I’ve never even dated anyone before I just…had lots of sex. That’s really the only thing I’m good at.”

“Yeah, you are the best at sex…but you’re good at a lot of things and it’ll get easier, Dean. If you don’t want to talk…”

“I do. I…like talking to you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But listening to you talk…it’s making me really fucking horny.”

“Oh god you have no idea. You have the most orgasmic voice. Especially when you first called me… _goddamn_.”

“Yeah? You touching yourself right now too?” Cas feels his face flame. He hears Dean chuckle then continue, “You totally just blushed, didn’t you?”

“How the hell did you know that?”

“You blush all the fucking time when I talk about sex. I fucking love it.”

“So…why don’t you tell me exactly what you’re doing?”

“Running my hand up and down my dick, thinking about you and how bad I wanna have sex with you.”

“Are you wearing anything?”

“No. Are you?”

Cas pictures Dean lying on his bed completely naked while he jerks his hand up and down his big fat cock and feels himself getting harder. “No.”

Dean moans softly, Cas can hear his breathing quicken. When Dean responds his voice has dropped an octave and it sounds like pure sex. _“Fuck._ Send me a picture.”

“I’d have to hang up…you will call me back, right?”

Cas can hear Dean chuckle, then he hears him choke back a groan. “Yeah, you really want to listen to me jerk off?”

“Fuck yes. It’s so damn hot. Maybe…you can call me every time you do? I fucking hate that we still have an entire day until we have sex.”

“I’d probably be calling you five or six times then.”

“I wanna hear it every time…maybe more.”

“Call me any time you’re horny, I’ll get you off.”

“God you’re so fucking hot.”

“Shit you are…you gonna send me that picture? I know you’ve been staring at the one I sent you the whole time it’s only fair I get one too.”

“Yeah…if you send me more. Then call me. No clothes…and I wanna see your face in one too.”

“Anything you want baby…send me some hot ones too.”

“They won’t be as hot as yours.”

“Nah, they’ll be hotter. I uh…” Cas hears Dean take a deep breath and at first thinks it’s because he’s jerking off. But then Dean surprises the hell out of him and says, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

Dean hangs up and a few minutes later sends him several extremely hot pictures. They talk the rest of the night, not hanging up until nearly four in the morning. Even though he has to go another torturous day without seeing Dean, he feels so much better because not only did Dean finally say he loved him but they talked for hours  and it finally felt real because Dean wants to get to know him not just have sex. Cas was extremely tempted to have Dean come over but was too worried if they got caught then it would be even harder for them to be together. The rest of the weekend drags on but talking to Dean makes it so much easier. They talk several times on Sunday and stay on the phone most of the night.

On Monday Castiel walks into his office, hoping Dean is there. He sort of expects him to be waiting for him after all of the hot phone calls and the fact that they both have been out of their minds with horniness for the entire weekend but is disappointed to walk into an empty office. By the time it is third period he starts to worry that maybe Dean is not in school. He pulls up the attendance record for the day on his computer and sees that Dean was sent to in-house detention first and second period. He must have been trying to get in trouble but he was only sent to detention rather than his office. He knows Dean has study hall after lunch and hopes he will be in his office then but tries to think of ways he can get Dean into his office without drawing attention to the fact that he is sent to his office on a daily basis, sometimes several times and when he is, Dean is often in there for an entire class period.

Cas tries passing the time by coming up with what he could do with Dean after school because Dean has been saying he wants to get kinky with him but Cas keeps telling him they will have to wait until after school to try anything like that. He is lost in his own fantasy world of hot kinky sex with Dean when he hears the bell ring and jumps up out of his chair in hopes he will see Dean in the hallway between classes.

Dean is walking down the hall past the office when he sees Cas’s assistant, Meg. He hates how she flirts with Cas and how he seems oblivious about it. Dean stops at the water fountain and slowly takes a drink while he watches her stop Cas as he walks by. She puts her hand on Cas’s arm and she’s laughing. She sits on her desk, slowly crossing her leg as she leans forward and her low cut shirt dips down in the front. Cas isn’t really looking at her but Dean still hates her touching and flirting with his man.

Cas looks up and sees Dean. Dean sees his eyes light up as he smiles. He quickly makes an excuse and walks out of the office. He wishes he could walk up to Dean but he can’t draw any attention to them. More than that he wishes he could take Dean out to his car and have sex, or better yet take him to his condo and have sex and never stop.

Dean glances up and sees Cas watching him. He takes another long sip of water, then stands up and slowly runs his tongue across his lips. He sees Cas blush so he pokes his tongue against his cheek and winks then turns and starts heading to class. When he glances over his shoulder and sees that Cas is staring at his ass Dean smirks. They haven’t messed around since Friday afternoon and he knows Cas is dying to have sex, Dean is too but he figures he’ll make him wait and goes to class, careful not to get in any trouble for the rest of the day because he wants Cas to be desperate and horny and he especially wants no one to be around so they can be as loud as they want.

Two hours later the final bell rings and everyone runs to their locker. Dean takes his time, knowing everyone in the office is gone almost as soon as the students. Fifteen minutes later he walks into Cas’s office and closes the door. He locks it then smiles seductively at Cas when he looks up and sees he has his jacket off and is loosening his tie.

“Where the hell have you been all day?”

Dean doesn’t answer him. He kicks his shoes off and pulls his shirt over his head. As he walks closer to Cas he unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. He shoves them down and tosses them on a chair in front of Cas’s desk. Dean smirks as Cas starts to unzip his pants and shoves his hands out of the way. He yanks Cas’s pants and boxers down then shoves his boxers off and sits down on Cas’s lap.

Cas sucks in a breath as Dean kneels up and wraps his fist around his cock and teases it in his already lubed ass. Cas wonders when Dean got himself ready, he pictures him fingering himself while he thinks about this moment. Dean slowly rolls his hips and Cas groans as he sits down quickly, taking his entire cock in with one swift motion. Cas’s eyes slam shut as Dean starts fiercely bouncing around on his lap. He feels Dean put his hands onto his shoulders and pull himself up then slam back down several times.

“Oh God, Dean. _Fuck!”_

Cas has never in his life felt pleasure like this, Dean is slamming down on him hard without pausing, it is almost overwhelming to feel so much pleasure. Dean continues to slam himself down, from the look on his face and the noises flying out of his mouth he is enjoying this just as much. Dean shifts slightly and his mouth falls open in silent ecstasy as he feels Cas’s cock drill into his prostate over and over.

Dean wraps his fist around his cock and starts quickly jerking it up and down. Cas can feel Dean clench down on him hard and feels a fire start low in his abdomen. He’s never come so fast in his life but he has a feeling Dean is just as close. Dean pulls himself up slowly then sits down forcefully, impaling himself on Cas’s cock until he bottoms out and his ass his tightly against him. Cas starts coming hard, Dean stays with Cas’s cock entirely in his ass and moans as his body shudders hard. He bites down on his lips and snaps his hips back and forth faster.

Dean reaches back and shoves a finger against Cas’s rim, he looks up at Cas and grins. “Got yourself ready for me huh? Couldn’t wait ‘til I came in here and fucked the ever-living shit outta you, am I right?”

Cas nods. Dean slides his tongue across his lips and slowly eases off of Cas’s cock. He shoves Cas’s thighs up and thrusts into him. Cas groans and throws his head back, climaxing hard as he feels Dean’s huge cock fill him up.

Dean thrusts hard and fast, pushing Cas’s thighs up so high Cas is surprised his spine is not cracking in half. Dean rings his fingers around his cock, Cas is clenched down hard and it feels incredible. He wants to hold on for a few more seconds, especially because Cas is shaking and writhing around underneath him. Dean rocks his hips back and forth, thrusting in hard as Cas pushes down on him, his ass is so tight Dean can feel come beading out of his cock.

Cas digs his fingers into Dean’s bicep as he holds on, his vision is hazy and his head is spinning, it’s so intense Cas momentarily forgets where they are and shouts out Dean’s name. Dean can’t hold back any longer, he lets go and comes harder than he ever has before, his cock shooting spurts of come deep into Cas. Cas moans at the sensation of Dean’s hot come filling him up as Dean thrusts franticly into him, riding out his orgasm.

Dean eases out and collapses against the desk. Cas pulls on his arm until Dean comes closer then he pulls him onto his lap and kisses him fiercely. Dean pulls back and leans his forehead against Cas’s, his chest moving up and down with his quick short breaths.

“That was…” Cas pauses not even knowing how to describe it.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees as he stands up and grins at Cas. “Think you can handle more?”

Cas grins back as Dean pulls him out of his chair. “I could do this forever.”

“I think it’s time we get a little kinkier…maybe fuck somewhere besides this office.”

“We’ve got the school to ourselves. Let’s see just how kinky you can get.”

Dean’s grin widens and Cas knows things are about to get even hotter. They end up having sex in the classroom that Cas substituted in because Dean says he thought about fucking him on the desk the entire time. Dean tries talking Cas into going to the small pool the swim team does laps in but Cas is worried about getting caught because sometimes the swimmers come in late to practice so they end up in the locker room shower again.

As they are walking down the hall toward the parking lot Dean grabs Cas’s hand. He squeezes it and holds it until they get to the doors. Dean pulls Cas close and they make out for nearly twenty minutes, Dean has Cas pinned to the wall and Cas is so close to begging Dean to come to his condo and spend the night with him. He has to find a way to see Dean outside of school because it’s getting harder and harder to say goodbye.

Dean kisses Cas one last time then pulls back and stares into his eyes for several minutes. He cards his fingers thought Cas’s hair, caressing his face with his other hand. After a few seconds he bites down on his lip and smiles at Cas and what he says stays in Cas’s head the entire night.

“I love you Cas. Not just because sex with you is epic, I want to be with you and I know right now you’re worried about what’s gonna happen…I just can’t wait for the day we can finally be together and not have to sneak around in school.”

As Dean turns to go he glances over his shoulder and smirks then adds, “Since we’re confined to the school, you better start getting kinky baby.”

 

Dean is getting to Cas. Cas can no longer think about anything except how bad he wants to have sex with Dean. They have been sneaking around the school, sometimes even while school is in session, having all kinds of hot crazy sex. Cas wants him so bad all the time he starts giving in to Dean’s crazy ideas. Dean constantly says to punish him and to be kinky, so Cas figures he’ll do just that. As soon as the bell rings in the morning Cas goes to the secretary and hands her a call out slip to get Dean out of class.

“Have Dean Winchester sent to my office immediately.”

Just as Cas anticipated, no questions are asked, after all Dean is always in trouble so it isn’t anything new for him to be sent to his office. Castiel goes back into his office and waits. Three minutes later Dean strolls into his office, a smug look on his face.

“Close the door behind you, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean raises an eyebrow when he hears Cas being formal with him and grins as he closes the door.

“Finally grow a pair and decide to punish me… _Mr. Novak?”_

“Lock the door, take all of your clothes off and sit down.”

Dean’s grin widens as he locks the door then pulls his plaid shirt off and tosses it on one of the chairs in front of Cas’s desk. Dean takes his t-shirt off then goes to work on his belt. After he steps out of his jeans and boxers Dean sits down in front of Cas, his legs open to give Cas a full view. For a moment Cas loses his cool, Dean is obviously liking that he is taking charge and giving in to his punishment fantasy and it flusters Cas every time he sees Dean naked because his body is immaculate.

Cas takes a deep breath and tears his eyes away from Dean’s growing erection. He glances up at his eyes then makes sure Dean sees him looking at him, which he also seems to like because when Cas’s eyes make their way back to his cock it has thickened even more. He tries to remember the dirty talk he had practiced, but he feels slightly embarrassed to say it and if Dean found out he had to research it and practice he would be mortified because it comes so naturally to the boy, it rolls of his tongue easily and makes Cas desperately horny. Cas takes another breath and clears his throat. Dean glances at him, anxiously waiting to see where Cas will take this.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, and it’s time you learn a lesson.”

Cas stands in front of Dean and looks him up and down. When Dean’s erection jumps Cas continues, “You like the thought of that? Getting punished by the principal?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Cas frowns, trying to stay in character but his eyes are glued to that big thick gorgeous cock and all he can think of is how badly he wants it in him.

“Watch your mouth or your punishment will be worse.”

Cas runs a hand down Dean’s muscular chest. “You like me forcing you to take your clothes off and sit here naked, don’t you?”

“Hell yeah, you should get naked too.”

Cas slides his hand down and firmly wraps his hand around Dean’s cock. Dean tries to stifle the moan but Cas can hear it so he squeezes harder until the teenager is squirming.

“You like it when I look at you, is that why you’re hard?”

“That and the thought of being in your tight ass.”

Cas jerks his hand roughly up Dean’s cock, pumping his fist faster until he is grunting and groaning without being able to stop then Cas reaches down and grabs his balls. Dean lets out a gasp as Cas squeezes them.

“C’mon Cas, let me come. Put your mouth on me or sit on my lap. You never really ride me and fuck I want you to so damn bad.”

Dean doesn’t seem to be in the mood to play games right now but Cas told himself no matter how horny Dean made him he was going to do this one thing to him because he knows when it’s over Dean will come like he never has before.

“So you want me to let you come?”

“Yeah, fuck.”

“When’s the last time you came?”

“When I took a shower.”

“So about an hour ago?”

“I guess.”

Cas slowly pulls his tie off, he can see Dean licking his lips in anticipation. Cas stands behind Dean and ties his tie around his eyes.

“Fuck yeah, ‘bout time we get kinky.”

Cas slowly runs his hand across Dean’s muscular chest, pressing down against the firm perfectly sculpted muscles. Dean shifts when Cas starts tweaking his nipples. Cas pinches down on both of them hard, getting a low groan out of Dean. He twists the buds and presses into them until his fingers hurt. Dean bites his lips and chokes back a loud moan. His hand moves to his dick but Cas slaps his hand away. Cas makes a tight fist around Dean’s erection and jerks his fist up and down Dean’s cock. Dean thrusts up but Cas puts his other hand on Dean’s hip to stop him. Cas slowly slides a ring down over Dean’s shaft. Dean jumps when he feels it surround his cock.

“Wha…aww c’mon Cas, how long do I gotta wear this damn thing?”

“Until after school.”

Dean’s face gets pale and he rips Cas’s tie off of his face. “What? No fucking way, I-I can’t.”

“If you do, I’ll do anything you want.”

Dean smiles. “Anything, huh? Ride me and then let me do anything I want all day tomorrow?”

“Fine, but you cannot take it off. I’ll be checking randomly during the day and I’ll know immediately if you did.”

“How would you know?”

“Well for one if you don’t have a boner because you are always horny.”

Cas kneels down in front of Dean and slowly takes his cock all the way in his mouth with one quick motion. Dean groans and thrusts into Cas’s mouth. Cas sucks down hard and bobs his head up and down. He pulls back and slowly slides his tongue around the head of Dean’s extremely hard cock.

“Fuck Cas, never gonna make it all day. It fucking hurts.”

Cas feels a little guilty but stands his ground because he is positive Dean will be loving it when he finally has sex. Dean runs his hand up and down his painfully hard erection, brushing his fingers over the head. Cas slaps his hands away and Dean whimpers.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t tease you so much. And no jerking off in the bathroom.”

“This really fucking sucks.”

“It will teach you a lesson in keeping your hormones in check.”

“Fuck that…it’s not like you do and you’re like, ten years older than me. So what, I gotta sit here like this and wait to get some until the end of the day?”

“No, you’ll go back to class and,” Cas pauses when Dean huffs and cross his arms over his chest because he looks adorable when he pouts. Cas really wants to give in because Dean’s cock looks so damn big, harder than he has ever seen it. He decides since Dean made him wait all day yesterday he will only make him wait until after lunch because he cannot make it through another entire school day with no sex even though it was even more intense. “…and if you’re good I’ll ride you at lunch time, maybe even after school too.”

Dean smiles because he’s dying to have Cas ride him but the second he starts picturing it his cock twitches and it hurts like hell because he is so fucking horny. “Fine. Blow me first, even if it’s just for a minute. I’m so fucking horny because it’s fucking hot when you take charge and get kinky but thinking about you riding me makes my dick hurt and my balls are fucking killing me.”

Cas sinks down to his knees and teases his tongue up Dean’s rock hard cock. Dean bites down on his lip and closes his eyes as Cas continues to tease his tongue around his entire length.

“Uh c’mon Cas… _please_.”

Cas licks and sucks on Dean’s balls as he teases a finger along the sensitive skin underneath. Dean pushes his hips up and swears as Cas continues to run his tongue everywhere but Dean’s cock. Dean sucks in a breath as he grabs a handful of his hair and tugs hard, desperately trying to guide his head back to his dick.

“Please Cas, I’m begging you to suck my dick.”

Cas doesn’t want to torture Dean so he slowly works his way back and when he takes him in Dean moans loudly and thrusts into Cas’s mouth several times before he pulls back. Cas is having second thoughts, he really wants to have sex with Dean but he made it this far into it he may as well see it through. Dean whimpers as he thrusts his hips up and looks at Cas, his eyes lust blown and his cock so hard it’s curled up against his abdomen.

“Just one more time, I’m gonna lose my fucking mind I’m so goddamn hard just… _please.”_

“See? Feels even better doesn’t it?”

“Yeah but every time I move it’s gonna make me feel like I’m gonna come but this damn cock ring is just gonna make it hurt.”

“I’ll make it worth it, I swear.”

“You owe me big time for this.”

Cas nods and swallows down on Dean’s cock. Cas always has trouble taking Dean completely in and he is at his full length which Cas is sure is over nine maybe even ten inches, but he wants to make Dean feel incredible since he is actually agreeing to this so Cas relaxes his throat and slowly inches down. He feels Dean’s wide girth stretching his throat out as he starts bobbing his head up and down,

“Aw yeah… _.fuck_ it feels so damn good…”

Cas speeds up, he feels his nose brush against Dean’s abs as Dean moans and circles his hips. Dean lets out a litany of curses and a deep groan as Cas sucks down hard. Dean’s balls are tight against his body and his cock feels so hard in his mouth Cas decides he needs to stop or it’ll just be worse for Dean.

“Okay, get dressed and get back to class.”

“Cas _please,”_ Dean whines, “I won’t ask you to punish me or talk dirty anymore. I just think it’s hot when you do but don’t make me wear this damn thing all day.”

Cas wonders how Dean knew Cas was doing it to prove a point that he couldn’t dirty talk well and looking at his pleading pupil blown eyes almost makes him give in. _Almost._

Cas leans forward and kisses Dean, cupping his cheek in his hand as he rubs his face with his thumb, the sexy stubble tickling Cas’s finger. He trails his hand down his neck and chest to his abdomen until his hand brushes the head of his cock. He traces his finger around his entire engorged length then down his balls as his cock twitches hard.

“Be a good boy ‘til lunch and I’ll take it off after you fuck me.”

 _“After?_ Cas no, I-”

“You can make it. Trust me it will be worth it, it’ll feel a million times better. You’ll probably be begging me to wear it again.”

“I fucking doubt that,” Dean mutters.

Dean knows it is better to suffer through half a day rather than all day so he agrees. He stands up and is about to get dressed when Cas grabs his boxers out of his hand.

“Not these, just put your jeans on.”

“But-”

“Unless you’d rather wear a nice satiny pair of panties…”

Dean sighs and steps into his jeans then pauses and smirks. “You have panties?”

Cas blushes and shakes his head as Dean grins. He pulls up his jeans, carefully zipping up the zipper. He spends several minutes adjusting himself because when he first puts them on his long thick cock sticks up far beyond the waistband, but it is still clearly visible along his left leg. Dean pulls his t-shirt on then goes to put the plaid shirt over it but Cas has it in his hands.

“I’ll keep this too,” Cas smiles, knowing Dean was going to use it to hide the obvious bulge in his jeans.

“What, you want people to stare at my dick all day?”

“Like they don’t already, every girl and most of the guys stare at you all damn day.”

“They don’t call me Big Dick Dean for nothing.”

Cas walks up to Dean and kisses him, running his hand over the bulge then traces his finger up and down Dean’s cock. He grins when it jumps against his finger.

“You suck.” Dean grumbles as he heads for the door. Cas notices he is walking slower to prevent the material of his jeans from rubbing his oversensitized erection.

“I will at lunch time then you can fuck me.”

Dean rolls his eyes then leaves the office. Cas tosses Dean’s boxers into a drawer and holds Dean’s shirt up to his nose and inhales sharply. It smells just like him and it is intoxicating. He puts the shirt in the drawer too then closes it and runs a hand down his raging boner. He can’t believe he let Dean leave without having sex. It only takes thirty seconds for him to start considering getting Dean out of class and taking him to some unused room in the basement so he can ride him but quickly dismisses the idea because he knows that once they do have sex it will be incredible and the longer they wait the better it will be because he knows if he waits Dean will get so horny he’ll fuck him harder than he ever has and since he has the cock ring on he can ride Dean then let Dean fuck him and it will make Dean feel like he had multiple orgasms.

Cas decides it is best not to check on Dean like he threatened because he will never be able to stop himself if he sees just how hard Dean is and Dean will most likely get him to cave and give in because all it takes is one look at his gorgeous face or hearing his sexy seductive voice. Cas tries to find something to keep himself busy but all he can think about is how it will feel to have Dean’s big thick rock hard cock in him for the rest of the afternoon.

 

Dean walks into Cas’s office at lunchtime sweaty, flushed and his denim trapped erection looks bigger than ever. Dean slams the door shut and locks it then rips his shirt over his head then slowly unzips his jeans as he walks over to Cas.

“Get this damn thing off of me _now.”_

Dean’s cock is an angry red, the head bright purple and it looks incredibly painful. Cas puts his hands on Dean’s hips and pulls him forward. He licks Dean’s cock, sucking down hard to try and relieve some of the pain. He feels Dean gradually relax as he swirls his tongue around then swallows him down completely several times. Dean sucks in a breath and moans, he grabs a fistful of Cas’s hair and pushes his head down as he thrusts into his mouth lightly.

 _“Cas_ …take it off.”

Cas pulls back and looks up at Dean, stroking his cock as he replies, “Not until I ride you, then you can take it off if you want but it’ll make it even more intense. I promise to take it off if you don’t like it.”

“If I don’t like it? Right now I’ll fucking _hate_ it.”

“Was it really that bad?”

“Try taking a piss when you’re rock hard and having your jeans make you feel like you’re about to come every three seconds. Look at my balls! It feels like they’re about to burst.”

Cas stands up and kisses Dean passionately as he unbuttons his shirt then shoves his pants and boxers off. He wraps his arms around Dean and turns them around then pushes Dean into his chair and continues to kiss him deeper as he straddles him. He rubs some lube onto Dean’s cock and is just about to sink down on it when Dean pulls back.

“Wait, get up.”

“I thought you wanted me to ride you? I wanna make it up to you baby, make you feel more ecstasy than you ever imagined possible.”

“I do just…” Dean gets up, bringing Cas with him then lies down on the ground, balling his jeans up and placing them behind his head. “I just want you to be able to ride me as hard as you can.”

Cas straddles Dean, slowly sinking down on his rock hard cock. “Goddamn you’re hard as fuck… _shit!”_

“Ah, fuck! Son of a fucking bitch!”

Dean’s eyes slam shut as Cas begins rocking his hips and pulling himself up them impaling himself on Dean’s cock. Dean bites down on his lip hard, the pleasure is so much more intense and it feels so fucking good if the cock ring wasn’t on he would be coming already. He has been so horny and desperate for stimulation all day it feels better than sex ever has. Cas is bouncing around on his cock, snapping his hips as he grinds against Dean. Dean is feeling so much pleasure he can barely move, he feels completely boneless and every cell in his entire body feels stimulated.

“Shit, Cas…feels good as fuck.”

Cas puts his hands on Dean’s muscular chest, pinching down on his perky nipples as he slowly pulls off of Dean then slams down in one quick motion. Dean’s back arches up high off of the ground, burying his cock deep into Cas as he plunges down as hard as he can.

“Mm fuck…” Dean is moaning incoherently, getting louder as Cas snaps his hips.

Cas is loving the hot sexy noises he is getting out of Dean. Dean’s eyes are just barely open, his teeth are worrying his incredibly luscious lips as every thrust makes more and more pleasure course through his entire body. He hated the cock ring all day but now it all seems worth it because he feels like he has been having an orgasm the entire time. His balls are tight against his body, when Cas reaches back and rolls them lightly he can feel Dean’s cock twitching and growing impossibly hard inside of him.

“You’re loving it now, aren’t you?” Cas asks as leans forward and bites down on Dean’s nipple. When Dean grunts and nods Cas sinks his teeth in harder as he starts jerking his hips quicker, bouncing around wildly on Dean’s cock.

“Fuck yes…oh _fuck_ it’s…it’s…ah!”

Dean’s eyes slam shut and he starts thrusting up into Cas as hard as he can as Cas slams down on him, meeting every thrust until he feels Dean’s balls tight against his ass. Dean is grunting and groaning even louder than before, Cas reaches up and claps a hand over the teenager’s mouth just as Dean practically screams out his name and thrusts franticly into Cas like he is having an orgasm, his dick drilling into Cas’s prostate so hard Cas has to move his hand off of Dean’s mouth and clamp it over his own as he feels Dean make a tight fist around his cock and start jerking it up and down just as he starts coming.

Dean moves a hand to Cas’s hips and thrusts into him harder as he shoves Cas down onto him. Cas’s cock is shooting spurts of come across Dean’s chest as his orgasm rocks through his entire body. He can feel Dean shaking underneath him, his mouth falls open in silent ecstasy as his head slams back against the floor and he thrusts up into Cas hard. Cas reaches behind him and works the cock ring open.

Cas is clamped down on Dean so tight it feels like he is squeezing the come out of him. Dean comes so hard Cas can feel it dripping out of him as he grinds and thrusts against Dean, helping him through his orgasm. Dean has never felt such ecstasy in his entire life, he is shuddering with pleasure as he thrusts erratically until Cas collapses down on him.

Dean wills his arms to move and wraps them around Cas and they lay there for several minutes, struggling to breathe but feeling too much blissful post-orgasmic ecstasy to move. Dean finally takes a deep breath then shoves Cas’s head over and kisses him

“Damn Cas…that was… _fuck.”_

Cas nods and looks into Dean’s pupil blown eyes. Dean kisses him again and grins.

“You know…we could be doing all kinds of hot kinky shit if you’d get over your fear of being seen with me in public.”

“Dean, it’s not just about my job. I worry about what would happen to you more.”

“What could possibly happen to me? I’m a consenting adult.”

“You really think life would be easy for you at school if everyone knew you were fucking the principal?”

Dean shrugs and traces a finger down Cas’s jaw then leans in and kisses him. “I could really give a fuck less what anyone thinks.”

Cas knew he would never get through to Dean. He really didn’t care what people thought but Cas knew it would never go over easy if people found out and he was more concerned about Dean’s future. He wanted to be with Dean more than anything and not have to hide it but he could tell it really bothered Dean because he seemed to take it personally that they never mess around anywhere outside of school.

“I love you Dean. I know you have a hard time trusting people and it’s hard to trust me because we have to be careful. Maybe…”

“What?”

“Maybe sometime soon…we can figure out a way you can stay with me.”

Dean slides his tongue over his lip and grins. “Really?”

“I’m not making any promises when, but I want you to more than anything…and I’ll find a way to do it because I can’t even imagine how incredible it would be to spend the weekend with you.”

Dean leans in and kisses Cas, grinning. “Damn, you just can’t get enough of my cock…or my ass, huh?”

Cas bites down on his lip and nods. “I could never get enough of you, all of you. Not just sex. I love you Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “You just had to go and add that chick flick moment in there, didn’t you? You know I hate that girly shit…”

Cas wraps his hand around Dean’s bicep and squeezes it then slides a hand up his chest as his other hand slowly traces over Dean’s cock. “Yeah I know…you’re the furthest thing from girly…”

Dean gets up and pulls Cas with him. He slams Cas up against the wall, grinning. “So… how ‘bout you get me out of class the rest of the day and we can fuck until I gotta go to practice.”

Cas doesn’t have time to answer because Dean has him pinned against the wall. He wraps his legs around Dean’s waist as Dean kisses him, his tongue greedily ravaging around Cas’s mouth. They spend the rest of the afternoon having hot passionate sex and Cas decides it really is time to try and figure out how to see Dean outside of school because he can’t even imagine how mind-blowing it will be when they don’t have to hold back or sneak around.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Dean walks into Cas’s office with a seductive, self-satisfied grin on his face. Cas wonders what he’s up to, judging from the grin on his face it isn’t good. Dean locks the door and immediately starts taking his clothes off as he walks toward Cas.

“What’re you waiting for? Get naked, we don’t have all day.”

Cas glances at the clock, school starts in twenty minutes. He is surprised that Dean is at school so early, he is normally late so that tells him Dean is definitely up to something. Cas quickly undoes his tie as Dean puts his fingers into Cas’s belt loops and jerks him forward, kissing him heatedly as he works on unbuckling Cas’s belt. Cas begins unbuttoning his shirt but gets distracted and wraps his arm around Dean’s waist as Dean deepens the kiss. He slides his hand down and grabs Dean’s firm ass, massaging his fingers into it. He feels Dean smile against his lips and opens his eyes.

“Can’t keep your hands off me…you love my gorgeous ass, huh?”

Cas grabs Dean’s gorgeous ass, digging his fingers into the perfectly sculpted muscle. “Fuck yes.”

Dean grins and unbuttons Cas’s shirt the rest of the way then rips it off and shoves his pants down. Dean bites his lip and grins. “Today I’m in charge of you…you can think of me like the principal or your master…whatever you want but after you made me wear that fucking cock ring…” Dean lets out a breath and smirks. “You have no idea how fucking hard I was all damn day…it made me horny as fuck, so today…”

Cas gulps “You…you’re going to make me wear it?”

“Nah…I have plans for you but first I’m gonna sit in your chair and you’re gonna ride me. We only have like fifteen minutes…make me come before the bell rings like a good boy.”

Dean smacks Cas’s ass and sits in the chair. “You get yourself ready for me?”

Cas blushes, he wonders how Dean knew he got himself ready right before Dean walked in. They hadn’t planned it but Cas woke up horny as hell and was planning on calling Dean to his office if he didn’t stop by.

Dean grins. “Fuck…you did? Shit that’s hot…you were planning on making me come to your office because you’re desperate for my cock, am I right?” Cas nods and Dean’s grin widens. “Perfect, I got something for ya…gonna make you think about how bad you want my dick in you all day…you made me think about how bad I wanted to fuck you all day yesterday, made me have a fucking raging boner….so I figured I would have a little fun with you too.”

Before Cas can ask what Dean has in mind Dean opens Cas’s drawer and pulls the lube out then tosses it to Cas. “No time for foreplay right now…wanna watch you bounce around on my dick.”

Cas isn’t in the mood to waste time either. He quickly pours out the lube and wraps his fist around Dean’s cock. He purposely grips it tight, smiling when Dean closes his eyes and moans. Cas jerks his fist hard, pulling on Dean’s cock until his mouth falls open and he lays his head back. As soon as Dean starts thrusting into Cas’s fist he takes his hand off. Dean makes a displeased noise and grabs Cas’s hips, pulling him onto his lap.

Dean kisses Cas roughly then mutters against his lips, “Fucking tease.” He continues to kiss him hard, his tongue ravaging around Cas’s mouth. Cas groans, he loves when Dean gets rough. He wonders if they have time to fuck against the wall too but quickly forgets about everything when Dean starts teasing the head of his cock against his rim.

“You sure you’re ready? Don’t wanna hurt you…”

Cas nods, he feels his heart race and momentarily thinks about the fact that even though Dean wants to fuck him hard he briefly lets his softer side come through and is concerned about him. From what Cas can tell Dean never lets the softer side out, but he has gradually been doing it more and more, saying he loves Cas and sometimes taking things slow. As much as Cas wants to dwell on it and hopefully have slow sensual sex with Dean someday, right now he wants to have hardcore rough sex.

Dean guides himself in halfway, when he is sure Cas is prepped enough he pulls back out and puts his hands back on Cas’s hips then slams him down as he thrusts into him hard. They both groan and Cas puts his hands on the arms of the chair and pulls himself up then they both slam into each other hard. Cas throws his head back and moans as he feels Dean’s dick plunge all the way inside of him, he slams himself down again until he feels Dean’s balls tight against his ass. He pauses and circles his hips, relishing the feeling of being full of Dean, impaled on his long thick cock.

When Cas starts jerking his hips Dean starts thrusting in and out of him as hard as he can. Dean runs his hands up Cas’s side to his chest and starts pinching down on his nipples. Cas fumbles for something on his desk, Dean’s eyes are closed when he attaches a clamp to Dean’s nipple, his mouth falls open and he starts pummeling into Cas hard. Cas gradually lets go, letting it pinch Dean’s nipple harder. He twists it and Dean’s teeth tear into his lip as he groans and grunts, feeling a rush of delicious painful pleasure. He is thrusting into him so hard Cas is afraid the chair is going to break because it is creaking and sounds like it is about to fall apart from them both humping into each other and jerking around.

“Cas…. _fuck!”_ Dean puts his hand on the clamp, pausing as it sends a rush of pleasureful pain through his body. He pulls it off then holds it up to the other nipple and puts it on right away rather than easing into it. “Aw shit… _shit!”_

Cas knew Dean would get into having his nipples tortured, he should have brought both clamps but he was in a hurry that morning and could not find the other one. He had bought them along with the cock ring but figured he wouldn’t use them both at the same time… _yet._ He loves the fact that Dean gets off on pain, he really gets into Cas biting him, especially his nipples and from the way he is hammering into Cas he loves it.

Cas leans down and starts sucking on the nipple that Dean took the clamp off of. Dean gasps as Cas’s tongue flicks the swollen bud. Cas pulls back and looks up at Dean. “Hurt?”

“Mm yeah.”

“Sorry,” Cas pulls back but Dean grabs a fistful of hair and shoves his head forward.

“Don’t stop…”

“You like it?”

Dean nods and puts his hand on the clamp over his other nipple. He pulls it and groans when he feels a rush of pleasure. “Oh fuck yeah…bite me… _hard._ Love it when you sink your teeth in me.”

Cas feels his cock twitch hard. He can hardly wait until he and Dean can mess around at his condo because they will be having so much hot kinky loud sex. Dean bites on his lip and pounds into Cas with hard powerful thrusts as Cas bites on his nipple. He feels Dean shuddering under him as his teeth tear into his abused nipple. He gently moves his fingers across the clamped nipple and tugs on it.

“Son of a fucking _bitch!”_

Dean buries his face in Cas’s neck, muffling the loud moans and grunts flying out of his mouth. Cas tugs on it harder and feels Dean thrusting into him so hard he has to bite his lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Cas feels Dean’s cock slamming into his prostate over and over, his vision is hazy and white his body feels boneless and he falls forward into Dean, clutching him tight as Dean puts a hand on his hip and humps into him as hard and fast as he can.

“Dean, oh god… _Dean_ …so fucking good.”

Dean pushes a hand between them and starts pumping his fist up and down Cas’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Cas tugs on Dean’s nipple hard as he starts coming, painting Dean’s hand and chest white as his cock shoots out spurts of come. Dean’s hands drop down to Cas’s hips and he starts thrusting harder, moaning as Cas’s ass clenches down on him tight. Dean pauses, savoring the incredible tight heat surrounding his cock then he circles his hips and pummels into Cas harder, slamming into his prostate as Cas climaxes hard.

“Oh God, Dean…Dean! _Shit!”_

Cas groans, his entire body pulsing with pleasure as his orgasm overtakes him. Dean slowly pulls out then rams back in, feeling an orgasm building, a fire burning low in his abdomen as he thrusts hard and fast into Cas. As soon as Cas reaches up and touches the clamp Dean feels a pulse of white hot pleasure.

“Aw _fuck_ …son of a bitch…Mm yeah, feels good as fuck… _shit!_ Cas I-”

Dean’s voice cuts out as he thrusts franticly into Cas. Cas regains the ability to move and circles his hips them pushes back as Dean thrusts up. Dean’s balls are tight against Cas’s ass as he starts coming, shooting spurts of come into Cas’s spasming channel. Cas sinks down further, moaning as the feeling of Dean’s hot come filling him up sends him over the edge.

Dean lifts Cas up and Cas leans over his desk to catch his breath. He feels Dean wrap an arm around his waist as he kisses up his spine then presses tightly against him as he jerks Cas’s head over and pulls him into a heated kiss. Cas feels pressure and thinks Dean is sliding his dick back into him and wonders how he got hard again so fast.

“You’re gonna keep this plug in all day…or until I decide I want some ass. Then you can be ready for me and feel my come inside of you all day.”

Cas gasps as he feels Dean press his fingers against the plug then wiggle it around. He knew Dean would get him back for the cock ring somehow but this didn’t seem as bad as wearing a cock ring all day.

“I wanted to get one of those remote controlled vibrators or something but this’ll be good until I can get something else.”

Dean pulls Cas up and grins. He kisses him then starts getting dressed. Cas suddenly realizes this is not going to be easy at all, as he gets dressed he can feel the plug and it makes him think about how it is so much smaller than Dean’s cock and how it makes him fiend for Dean to be inside of him instead. He considers getting Dean out of class for the day but knows that Dean is going to make him wait just like Cas made him wait the day before.

Dean grins at Cas, he wants to bang him during lunch but remembers how yesterday was pure hell. He walks over to Cas and stands behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He starts sucking down on his neck and presses tight against him.

“You know I don’t really wanna torture you…not that much.”

Cas moans softly as Dean sucks down harder on his neck and presses against him so tight Cas can feel that Dean is already half hard.

“Yesterday was kinda like torture. Sittin’ in all those classes with my dick rock hard. Every time I moved it made me even harder, made me want to run my hand up and down my aching cock. Then when I thought about how much I wanted to fuck you and how good it’d feel when I finally did…made it fucking pulsate.”

Dean puts a hand on Cas’s hip and presses harder against Cas. Cas groans when he felt Dean’s hard cock pressing tightly against him.

“Always got me hard as fuck, every time I think about you I get a boner. But yesterday…”

Dean lets out a deep breath, when he exhales it burns against Cas’s neck. Dean slowly licks further up Cas’s neck. He turns his head as he thrusts against him and his jaw slides against Cas, sending sparks across his neck where the sexy stubble on Dean’s cheek burns against him.

Dean licks up behind Cas’s ear and continues, “Yesterday… _fuck_. I’ve never been so damn horny in my life…or so fucking hard. I didn’t cheat though, didn’t go and jerk off in the bathroom no matter how bad I wanted to. Came pretty damn close but I didn’t.”

Dean thrusts against Cas, so hard it jostles the plug and it sends a rush of pleasure across Cas’s entire body. Dean reaches around Cas’s waist and cups his hand over Cas’s growing erection. Dean rolls his hips and Cas involuntarily clenches down on the plug as Dean thrusts against him.

 _“Dean,”_ Cas gasps as it brushes against his prostate.

“Mm yeah…” Dean growls into Cas’s ear, sending a shiver up his spine. Dean jerks Cas’s head over and kisses him greedily, his tongue ravaging around his mouth. “Fuck Cas, wanna fuck you again. Wanna sink my dick deep inside of your perfect tight ass and I will if you keep this in, no cheating. Just like yesterday. Never know when I’ll be checkin’ on ya so you gotta keep it in…or _no_ dick.”

Dean turns Cas around so he is facing him and kisses him as he backs Cas up against the wall. Dean kisses him roughly, plunging his tongue into Cas’s mouth as it traces over every inch. Cas moans and melts into Dean’s touch. Dean moves a hand down Cas’s thigh and squeezes it hard as he wraps it around his waist, thrusting into him as he kisses Cas with so much intensity Cas’s vision goes white and he has to pull away, panting and struggling to breathe. Dean leans in and sucks down on Cas’s neck as he slides his hand around Cas’s waist and traces his finger across the waistband of his pants then down the back.

Cas moans and his eyes flutter closed as Dean trails kisses up his neck and jaw. When he gets to his lips, Dean crushes his to Cas’s and kisses him hungrily. He slides his hand down the back of Cas’s pants then slowly traces a finger down the crack of his ass and back up, teasing it across the crest then down over his rim before finally pressing it against the plug.

 _“Deeaan,”_ Cas whines. He opens his eyes, Dean is staring into his, his intense green eyes flashing and pupil blown _. “Please,_ I’m sorry about yesterday, I-”

Dean cuts Cas off with a firm kiss. He smiles against Cas’s lips and mutters, “Don’t apologize…once we fucked it was fucking awesome.” Dean kisses Cas again then pulls back, his smile widening. “I ain’t gonna lie, I was fucking insane by lunchtime but it was worth it…so let’s see if you can make it, then I promise to have hot kinky sex. I’ll even surprise you, you won’t know when or where but it’s gonna be fucking awesome.”

Cas bites his lip and nods. Although he would rather not wait all day, especially with a constant reminder of how bad he wants Dean making him astronomically horny, he cannot wait to see what Dean has planned. Judging from the lustful look in Dean’s eyes it is going to be hotter than hell, he just prays he does not have to wait all day.

“Please don’t make me wait until after school, Dean…I-I’ll never make it.”

“Sure you could,” Dean grins then kisses Cas several times. He pulls back and leans his forehead against Cas’s, staring into his eyes. “But today’s your lucky day. I’m planning something and it involves school still being in session.”

Cas wonders what that means and knows he will never be able to figure out what Dean has in store for him but it is a relief to know he will not have to wait eight hours to find out.

The bell rings and Cas grabs onto Dean’s arm, pulling him closer then kissing him feverishly. “Dean,” Cas moans softly, “Don’t go, please.”

Dean hesitates, he never wants to leave and it makes it even harder when Cas is begging him. He considers giving in, skipping class and having sex one more time. Dean kisses Cas, pressing his finger against the plug as he circles it around inside of the older man.

“Cas, _fuck_. You know I wanna stay…remember what you did to me yesterday? Sucked my dick until I was desperate, practically begging you to let me fuck you?”

“I sorry, Dean… _please_ …”

“Stop apologizing Cas…It’s not so much payback, but I do want you to feel what it’s like to be so desperately horny all day, well not _all_ day. I promise not to make you wait all day because then I would just be torturing myself too…but I’m gonna be late to class… _again_.”

“Since when do you care? I’ll get it excused.”

Dean sighs and unbuckles Cas’s belt then shoves his pants down and turns him around. Cas holds onto the desk as Dean sinks down to his knees and spreads Cas open. He licks around his rim then pokes his tongue against the plug, getting a low deep moan out of Cas.

“Dean,” Cas gasps as he feels Dean’s teeth graze him. He grips the edge of his desk so hard his knuckles are white. Dean slowly eases the plug out and Cas groans as it is replaced with his tongue. As Dean’s tongue plunges into him deep and starts swirling around, Cas’s phone rings.

Dean pulls back, sliding two fingers into Cas. He scissors them, grinning when Cas says his name in a breathy moan. “Aren’t you gonna answer that?”

“Fuck no.”

“Could be important…wouldn’t want anyone getting suspicious and coming to check on you.”

Cas knows Dean is right. He sighs and picks up his phone, hitting the flashing extension. Dean plunges his fingers in deep, pushing them in and out as he adds a third finger just as Cas answers the phone.

“Principal Novak… _ah_ ….” Cas bites down on his finger as Dean’s fingers massage into his prostate then holds him open as he slides his tongue back in, swirling it along Cas’s silky inner walls.

_“It’s Meg, I have the head of the science department on the other line. He wants to make sure you are still having a meeting with him at one?”_

Cas bites down on his lip hard, his teeth tearing into it as he fights back a moan. Dean eases his fingers out and latches down on him, his tongue plunging so deep inside of him Cas lets out a deep moan before realizing.

“Ah, mmm…mm hmm.”

“Are you okay, sir?”

Dean pulls back then stands up, quickly unzipping his jeans then begins teasing his cock against Cas’s rim. When Meg asks the question Dean plunges into Cas hard and fast.

“Ohhh yes…” Cas bites down on his lip, feeling Dean plunge into him when he has been desperate for it is the best feeling in the world. Dean pulls out and teases his cock across Cas’s rim then nudges his legs apart and slowly enters him again. “I-I’m great.”

“Okay…is there anything you need?”

“N-nohhhh.”

Cas sucks in a breath and holds it as Dean starts rocking his hips into him. He quickly hangs up the phone and sinks down onto his desk as Dean starts thrusting harder.

“Fuck Dean, just like that…oh god, it’s incredible. So fucking good.”

Dean pulls back and Cas whimpers. He glances over at Dean and pushes his hips back, desperate to have Dean back in him. Dean leans over Cas and kisses his neck as he teases his cock against his rim.

“Remember blowing me yesterday? My dick was so damn hard…painfully hard. Then you sent me back to class…not only that…”

Dean shoves halfway into Cas then pulls back slowly.

“You kept my boxers so every time I walked or moved my cock was rubbing against the rough denim. Even when I was just sitting there if I moved an inch I just wanted to come…”

Dean circles his cock around Cas’s rim then slowly inches in as he sucks down on Cas’s neck. He traces a finger up Cas’s erection then wraps his fist around it tight. He feels it twitch in his hand as he slowly eases all the way into Cas then circles his hips and humps into him several times. He moans against Cas’s neck as he starts pumping harder.

When Dean stops and slowly pulls out, Cas whimpers. “P-please Dean, I’ll make it up to you however I have to…I’ll do _anything_ for you. I’ll wear the plug too, just _please_ fuck me before you go.”

There’s no way in hell Dean could ever say no to that, besides he is so worked up himself if he didn’t fuck Cas he would be torturing himself too. “I should just go back to class…”

Dean slowly pulls out and eases back in inch by inch, groaning as he feels Cas stretch around him. “But like I said, I don’t want to torture you…and _shit_ , can never say no to this perfect tight ass…”

Cas slumps down against the desk, spreading his legs open as Dean starts rocking his hips faster. He groans when he hears Dean swearing and grunting. When Cas glances over his shoulder Dean looks like pure sex, he’s biting his full plump lips and his eyes are slammed shut. Cas reaches back and runs his hand up Dean’s thigh. As his hand inches up further he digs his fingers into the firm perfectly sculpted muscles. When he gets to Dean’s hip, Cas pulls him forward.

Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cas, realizing he wants him closer so he drops down over him, pressing tightly against the older man. Cas groans when he feels Dean’s skin burning against him. Dean sucks down on Cas’s neck and Cas reaches up, curling his fingers through the teenager’s hair and tugging on it to bring Dean’s face closer. They crush their lips together in a heated kiss, their tongues swirling around each other’s mouth as they thrust into each other harder.

“Dean…fill me up with your come.”

Dean grunts and starts bucking his hips harder, fucking into Cas with hard powerful thrusts as Cas writhes around underneath him, feeling complete ecstasy as his boyfriend’s cock slams into his prostate repeatedly. They both come within seconds of each other, Dean slowly pumps in and out a few times once the aftershocks of their orgasms have died down, relishing the feeling of Cas’s tight heat, savoring how good it feels to be so close before finally pulling out and slipping the plug back in.

As they are getting dressed Dean briefly considers not making Cas wear the plug, but decides he has come this far and he is planning on fucking him again in a few hours so it’s not like he’ll have to suffer the entire day. That and the idea of Cas being ready for him anytime, thinking about him while the plug keeps his come inside has Dean convinced to keep it in Cas for now. Dean pulls his shirt on and turns, Cas is standing right behind him. He wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and pulls him closer. He kisses him several times their tongues roll around each other’s mouth, intertwining as the kiss deepens. Several minutes later they pull away from each other, breathless.

“So…are you coming by during lunch?” Cas asks, hopeful he will not only get to have sex with Dean but he also wants to spend time with him.

Dean grins and slides his tongue across his lips. “I would baby, but you have meetings most of the day.”

Cas frowns, he forgot he has three meetings which start in a little over ten minutes. He wonders how Dean knows this but Dean seems to always know everything. Dean sees Cas’s disappointment and kisses him.

“As soon as you’re free I promise we’re gonna have epic sex…”

“Are you coming to my office? You should just have me write you a pass so you don’t have to get in trouble.”

Dean kisses Cas one more time as he reaches down and gives his ass a firm squeeze. “Don’t worry, like I said I’ll take care of you. Got it all planned out.”

Dean turns and walks to the door, he grins at Cas then walks out. Cas slowly walks to his desk and carefully sits down, wondering how the hell he is going to make it the rest of the day because the only thing he wants right now is to have sex with Dean and never again have to worry about any interruptions.

 

Castiel is sitting in his office with the head of the science department. It has been a long tortuous day, there are still two hours left and Cas can barely move he is so horny. Every time he moves he feels the plug inside of him and he has a feeling Dean was suffering just as much if not worse the previous day wearing the cock ring so Cas promises himself they will never again do something like this during school. He tries to concentrate on what the other man is saying but he can’t, the only thing on his mind is Dean and how badly he wants to rip the plug out and replace it with Dean’s big fat cock. They are just about done with their meeting when Meg’s voice comes across the speaker phone.

“Mr. Novak, there is a call for you, it’s urgent.”

“Thank you Ms. Masters,” Cas glances up at the man sitting across from him. “Excuse me one moment, I apologize.”

“No problem.”

Cas picks up the phone and hits the extension that has a call on hold. He sits back in his chair and feels the plug brush against his prostate. He stifles a moan as he bites down on his lip then takes a deep breath.

“Good Afternoon. Principal Novak speaking, how may I help you?”

Cas swears he hears a soft moan then the deep sexy voice that always sends chills up his spine says, “You can get your ass to gym supply closet in the basement. I’m naked and hard and I need you.”

Cas gets so hard so fast he almost passes out. “I…” Cas pauses, he has to choose his words carefully since there is someone sitting a few feet away from him. “I would love to help you with that problem but I am in the middle of a meeting. As soon as-”

“I’m so damn hard for you. Mm, shit.” Dean groans.

Cas can picture Dean’s hand pumping up and down his big thick cock, he can see Dean biting his lips and his eyes dark with lust. He hears Dean gasp and swear then moan his name. Cas’s boxers are sticking to his quickly hardening cock as precome sweats out, Cas is so horny listening to Dean not only talking dirty to him but also from the hot sexy noises he is making and the thought that he is jerking off. Cas has been dying to have sex with Dean and there is no way he can wait, he has to end the stupid meeting and get to Dean as fast as possible.

“Cas…Ah, _fuck_ …I’m fingering my ass too. Getting ready for you to fuck me then I’ll fuck you so hard you’re gonna feel me for the next month.”

Cas sucks in a breath, his hand gripping the phone tight. He glances at the man sitting in front of him but he is looking through a file and luckily not paying any attention to what he is doing. Cas makes the mistake of sinking down further in his chair and bites back a moan as it pushes the plug around.

“Can you…tell me more about it?”

“You kinky little cock slut. Can’t wait for it, can you? Are you thinking about me right now? Picturing what I look like spread out? I’ve got two fingers in my ass and….uhhh _fuck!”_

Cas feels his erection throbbing as Dean starts grunting, gasping and making the hottest noises he has ever heard. He discreetly drops his hand to his lap and rubs the palm of his hand over his cock.

“Goddamn I just hit my sweet spot and… _fuck_! Ah, _shit_ it feels so damn good. Wish you were here though, filling me up. So fucking horny. Are you touching yourself? You are, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck that’s hot. How many people are in your office?”

“One.”

“Get rid of him and get your ass down here. I…” Dean pauses and starts moaning, Cas can hear him panting hard and the obscene sound of either his hand gliding up and down his cock or Dean fucking himself on his fingers. “Son of a _bitch!_ I’m so goddamn hard and…”

Cas can hear Dean grunting and moaning, he sounds out of breath and Cas could come just listening to Dean getting himself off.

“Mm yeah, _fuck_. Hittin’ my sweet spot and…ohhh fuck I wish it was your big fat dick in me right now. Never thought I’d wanna get fucked but I love it when your cock stretches me out.”

“How many are you up to?”

“Th- uhhh…three…gonna try for four…”

Cas drops the phone but quickly picks it up. He has to get down there because he has never stretched Dean out with four fingers and there is no way he can miss seeing that. Cas can tell he’s close by the noises he’s making and again thinks about how Dean would make a fortune in the porn industry or being a phone sex operator because he sure the hell gets Cas off when he plays with himself on the phone.

“Give me a moment,” Cas replies in a strained voice, he is struggling to keep it together because Dean has him so horny he can barely form a coherent thought. “I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Hurry… _fuck_ I’m ringing my fingers around my cock so I can fuck your pretty little mouth and bust a nut in it.”

Cas holds his hand over his phone and looks at the man sitting in front of him. “I’m terribly sorry. There is some urgent business I need to attend to. Is there any way we can reschedule?”

“I think we just about covered everything. I’ll leave this with you and we can talk about it tomorrow at lunch or something.”

Cas takes a stack of papers from him and nods. “Great. Thank you.”

As soon as Cas is alone he takes a deep breath and puts the phone back to his ear. “I’ll be there in two minutes.”

“Cas...”

“Yeah?”

 _“Hurry._ Son of a bitch I’m so fucking hard for you…and stretched out…bet you are too, aren’t you? That plug driving you insane?”

“You have no fucking idea.”

“Mm yeah I do. You’re fucking dying to have my dick in you aren’t you?”

Cas lets out a deep breath as he stands and feels the plug drag against his prostate. He lets out a soft moan and hears Dean chuckle.

“Say it, Cas.”

“I-I’m dying to have your big fat dick in me.”

Dean grunts and Cas hears him curse. He can hear his rapid breaths and knows Dean is close because he is making the sexy grunty-growl noise he makes every time he is on the verge of an orgasm. “Fuck Cas, why’re you still in your office… _shit_ …can’t hold back much longer.”

“I’m on my way, try to hold on. I want you to come in my mouth. I’m gonna deep throat your thick cock until your come is spilling down my throat and suck you dry.”

 _“Fuck_ ,” Dean groans. “Alright, fucking hang up and get your tight little ass down here… _now.”_

Castiel slams the phone down and grabs his keys then practically runs to the practice gym supply closet. He totally ignores the fact that the plug is jostling around, he can feel his cock pulsating but it’s not from the stimulation of the plug brushing against his prostate it’s from the thought of him and Dean sneaking around and the fact that Dean is ready for him and has been playing with himself. He fumbles with his keys as he tries to open the door then finally gets it open. It is dark, and surprisingly big for a closet. There is an assortment of sports equipment used for after school practices and the only team practicing after school that day is the football team and they store their equipment outside so no one except the principal and the boy he is obsessed with having sex with will need to use the closet.

Cas walks around the corner into a separate area with large mats. Dean is sprawled across a stack of them, one leg propped up and the other hanging off the side. He’s sweaty, flushed and looks so hot and horny Castiel wants to pounce on him and fuck him. As Cas comes closer he loosens his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He left his jacket behind on purpose so he would have fewer things to take off. He pulls his shirt over his head as Dean watches him, his hand moving faster up his cock. He’s so hard the head of his cock is almost purple and it almost looks painful. Cas feels the same way, just looking at the gorgeous boy is enough to make him come untouched and having him naked and ready…it’s almost too much.

“Hurry up, _fuck_. Just leave your pants on for now I can’t wait.”

“I can’t get come all over them like last time. There’s still two hours left.”

Dean chuckles then bites down on his lips. Castiel is unzipping his pants and Dean decides to get him riled up because from the way the material of his pants is straining Dean can tell the older man is just as horny and ready to fuck as he is.

Cas steps out of his pants and carefully drapes them over a shelf. He pushes his boxers down and turns to Dean, he has three fingers in and is teasing his pinky across his rim.

“Fuck Cas, I need you in me.”

“I want to see you fuck yourself with four fingers first. Jesus Dean, you’re so fucking hot.”

Dean eases his fingers back and spreads them as he inches them back in with his pinky underneath, biting down on his lip hard until he has them in. He starts moving around and is hit with a pulse of intense pleasure.

“Ah! _Shit_ …” Dean’s voice cuts off and his eyes slam shut. “Cas please…not gonna last.”

“So what? You’re young. I’ll make you come again. You’re turning me on so damn much…fucking sexy as hell. Please, I promise to fuck you nice and hard…do it for me, baby?”

Dean slides his tongue across his lips and tries not to grin, his plan is working perfectly. Just as he had anticipated, as soon as Cas saw him fucking himself on is fingers he would be desperate to have sex. Dean loves how riled up he can get Cas without really even trying. He nods and starts pushing down onto his fingers as he thrusts them in and out. He is so close so he gives his cock a few firm pulls then rings his fingers tight around the base as he fucks himself harder on his fingers. Cas drops down and swallows his entire length down with one quick motion. Dean groans and grabs a fistful of his hair as he feels his cock repeatedly hit the back of the older man’s throat as he hollows out his cheeks.

“ _Cas_ …fuck!”

Dean moans and thrusts into Cas’s mouth several times before falling back against the mats. Cas can feel Dean shuddering with pleasure, he wraps his fingers around Dean’s hand and gently pulls on his wrist until Dean eases his fingers out then Cas shoves his fingers in.

Dean bites back a loud moan, burying his face in his balled up shirt as Cas’s fingers go in deep. Cas loves making Dean writhe around, loves making him feel complete ecstasy because Dean does the same for him. He loves the boy more than anything and making him feel indescribable pleasure is even more important to Cas than even his own pleasure.

Dean opens his eyes and smirks, Cas looks like a horny wreck and he loves it. He rings his fingers tighter around his cock, he can feel come beading out and needs release bad but Cas is sucking down on him like a vacuum and his fingers are in so deep it feels so indescribably incredible he has to hold on a few more seconds.

Cas glances up at Dean and moans, his eyes are hooded and he looks so fucking gorgeous it takes every ounce of restraint not to pull back and fuck Dean like there’s not tomorrow. He massages his fingers over Dean’s prostate and shoves them in deep. Dean’s head falls back against the mat as he thrusts into Cas’s mouth. He grabs a handful of Cas’s hair and pushes his head down.

Cas swallows down on Dean and presses his tongue roughly against the sensitive spot at the head. His throat stretches around Dean’s long thick cock as it curves further down. Dean groans at the sensation and thrusts in as he unrings his fingers. Cas sucks down with as much force as he can as he feels Dean shake harder.

“Son of a fucking _bitch!”_ Dean’s hand falls limply to his side as he starts coming, shooting spurts down Cas’s throat.

Cas moans and continues to deep throat Dean’s cock as an orgasm hits him hard, pure pleasure ripping through his entire body. Cas eases his fingers out. He fumbles with the lube and hastily rubs some onto his own dick as he continues to deep throat Dean. Just as Dean begins climaxing he pulls back then thrusts into Dean hard and fast. Dean buries his face in his shirt, trying not to scream out as Cas starts fucking him harder. Dean’s back arches high off the mat and Cas feels himself plunge in balls deep. Dean is so tight around him Cas has to circle his hips several times then eases out and holds on to Dean’s hips as he pulls him into every thrust.

Cas can hear Dean moaning and cursing loudly but he wants to see him so he shoves the shirt off of his face. He almost comes just from the site of Dean’s dark hooded eyes, his wet hair sticking up and red face. His lips are nearly doubled in fullness from Dean biting them so hard. Cas reaches down and grabs Dean’s wrists and pulls them above his head, pinning him down. He can tell Dean likes it because he grins as Cas’s fingers tease over his nipple. When Cas starts pinching down, Dean’s mouth falls open and his eyes slam shut. Cas lets go of Dean’s wrists and starts tweaking his other nipple. He twists and pinches them until his fingers hurt.  

Dean is trying desperately to not make too much noise but he knows he is failing miserably. He loves that Cas is finally being more assertive. Cas’s cock is slamming into his prostate and Dean can barely catch his breath. He has never in his life felt so much pleasure, it is so intense he can barely move so he figures he has to talk to Cas to get him even more riled up because from the look of it Cas is feeling just as much pleasure and he knows that talking to Cas, even if he’s not talking dirty, gets to the older man and turns him on.

“Uh Cas…fuck… _fuck!_ Yeah, just like that…oh _shit_ …fucking love when you fuck me hard.”

Cas leans down and pulls one of Dean’s muscular calves over his shoulder as Dean manages to move and wraps his other leg around his waist. Cas slowly pulls out then thrusts hard into Dean’s tight ass.

“Fuck yeah. God, I love feeling that big fat cock in me. Mm yeah just like that. _Fuck!_ Jesus fucking Christ, Cas. How’s it feel?”

“Amazing…” Cas’s voice is strained as he feels Dean tighten around him. He is more turned on than he has ever been in his entire life. Just looking at Dean is driving him over the edge. Cas cannot wait to have Dean at his condo because they will be having insanely hot kinky sex, even better than this.

“As soon as you come…gonna fuck you nice and hard…you’ve been fiending for my cock haven’t you?”

Cas nods hard, letting out a groan. He bites his lip because he knows they are being too loud. There shouldn’t be anyone anywhere near them but he doesn’t want to take any chances because it would be catastrophic is someone caught him fucking Dean. He really no longer cares about the fact that it would cost him the job he is more concerned he might go to jail and not be able to be with Dean. All thoughts are quickly lost when Dean regains a few brain cells and reaches up, he pulls Cas down and kisses him hungrily. As Dean’s tongue swirls around Cas’s mouth his ass clenches down hard onto his cock. He feels Dean’s fingers curl through his hair and moans. Dean tugs on it as he slides a hand down his chest and starts tweaking and pinching Cas’s nipples.

“Dean…Oh God…” Cas’s eyes slam shut and he moans loud. “God _damn_ I love you.”

Dean grins and kisses Cas with so much intensity it takes Cas’s breath away. When Cas pulls back gasping for air Dean trails kisses down Cas’s jaw and sucks down hard on his neck, rolling his hips and pushing into him, meeting every thrust. Cas is quivering from the absolute ecstasy, he keens and grabs a fistful of Dean’s hair and clutches him close as he continues to thrust erratically into Dean’s tight heat. He feels Dean’s tongue slide up his neck, Dean’s breaths burning against his sweaty skin like a flame licking him.

In a low voice that is dripping pure sex Dean whispers, “I fucking love you too, Cas.” It sends Cas over the edge. Dean is clamped down on him like a vice as Cas starts shooting his seed into Dean’s tight ass. Dean moans against Cas’s neck, he bites down on his shoulder as Cas rides out his orgasm. He slides a hand between them and circles it around Dean’s cock but Dean pushes it away.

“Gonna fuck you, I wanna fill your perfect tight ass up with my come then slide the plug back in and fill you up again after school.”

Cas feels a burst of white hot pleasure as Dean clenches down on him tight and jerks Dean’s head over, kissing him heatedly, sloppily kissing him as they both moan, groan and pant. Finally the sensation becomes too much and Cas pulls out. Dean rolls them so they are on their sides. He brushes the hair out of Cas’s eyes then leans in and kisses him softly.

“Fuck that was hot.”

Cas lets out a long slow breath and nods. He falls against Dean and runs his hand up and down his chest.

Dean slides his finger down Cas’s ass, pausing to press against the plug. “Fuck…this thing hit your prostate all day?”

Cas sucks in a breath as Dean flicks his finger against the plug. “Pretty much. I tried not to move but all I could think about was how bad I wanted it to be your cock in me.”

“Normally I would tease you relentlessly…but you did come right down and fuck me when I wanted you too…and I’ve been dying to get my dick in you all fucking day.”

Dean pulls on Cas’s hip until he rolls onto his stomach and kneels up. Dean teases his finger across the plug and pushes against it a few times.

“Ready?”

“Fuck yes, Dean. Please…”

Cas takes a deep breath as Dean eases the plug out of him. He feels Dean slide his lubed up fingers into him and hears him moan softly.

 _“Fuck,”_ Dean mutters as he puts a hand on Cas’s hip then guides himself in. Dean sucks in a breath as he slowly begins to rock his hips. “Shit Cas, might have to use that damn thing more often. Nice and ready for me…aw yeah, _shit,_ you feel good. Nice and tight…son of a bitch.”

Dean’s fingers dig into Cas’s hips as he starts bucking his hips harder, thrusting faster until he is pumping in and out of Cas as hard as he can. Cas groans and sinks down further, he has been desperate to feel Dean’s big thick cock fill him up and finally getting it after being on edge all day is incredible.

“Dean, _shit!”_ Cas gasps, Dean is pistoning into him so hard, hitting his prostate every time. Cas groans as he glances back at Dean, his teeth are tearing into his lips, his eyes are squeezed shut and he is glistening with sweat, illuminated by the light bulb hanging above them. His hair looks blonder and it is wet, sticking up and Dean looks like pure fucking sex. Dean’s eyes open and meet Cas’s. He slides his tongue across his swollen red lips and grins seductively at him.

“Damn you look fucked out…so damn hot.” Dean pauses and groans as Cas clenches down on him. He holds him open and watches as his cock sinks deep into the older man. “Fuck, so hot watching your tight ass take me in…you’re loving it aren’t you? Waited all fucking day, had that plug making you even hornier…I know I’ve been horny as fuck all day just thinking about it being in you, keeping you ready, keeping my come in you all day… _fuck_.”

Cas closes his eyes, biting down on his lip trying not to make too much noise but between Dean’s cock slamming into him just right and listening to Dean’s orgasmic voice, Cas is about to lose it. He sees Dean’s shirt and grabs it burying his face in it just in time to muffle a loud moan as Dean slowly inches out then slams into him with a hard powerful thrust.

“Damn I wish school was over and I could hear just how loud you scream. Love hearing you come apart for me.”

Dean leans down, reaching around Cas as he slides a hand down his chest and tweaks his nipple, tweaking the bud and rolling it between his fingers. When Cas starts groaning he twists and pinches down on it. Cas sucks in a breath, he gets a big whiff of Dean’s incredible scent from his shirt and moans his name. He feels Dean slowly pull out and glances over his shoulder, about to protest.

Dean smirks and smacks Cas’s ass. “Don’t worry baby, just moving so I can pound into you as hard as I can.”

Dean pulls Cas’s hips and positions him at the edge of the mat then rather than kneeling on the mats behind Cas, Dean stands at the edge. He holds Cas open and jumps into his thrust, bottoming out as he is buried balls deep in Cas’s ass.

“Son of a _fucking_ bitch!” Dean shouts between clenched teeth. “Fuck, Cas…so goddamn tight…aw yeah…feels good as fuck.”

Cas hums an agreement and starts pushing back to meet Dean’s thrusts. Dean grabs his hips and starts pulling him as he thrusts into him, he’s not going to last much longer, he was barely able to hold on when Cas was fucking him but he is planning on fucking him again and from the sound of it Cas is just as close.

Dean slams into Cas’s prostate over and over, causing Cas to scream out so loud it echoes off the walls. “Shit, Cas…you’re fucking killing me with those hot fucking noises…you’re fucking loving it, hittin’ that sweet spot just right aren’t I?”

“Ahh… _yes_ …God, Dean…Oh God…” Cas doesn’t even care how loud they are being. Dean is grunting and groaning, muttering curses as he pummels into him and Cas is practically screaming at the pure pleasure. He tries feebly to muffle the noise in Dean’s shirt but it feels so incredible to have his big fat cock stretching him out, plowing into his prostate after wanting it so bad. Dean inches out then hammers into Cas as hard as he can, causing Cas to yell his name. _“Dean!”_

Cas starts coming, moaning and panting, swearing and struggling to breathe. He collapses down against the mats, Dean holds him up enough to continue drilling into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over as Cas’s orgasm rips through him until he feels like he is in an ecstasy coma.

“Fuck…made you come just from my cock…didn’t even get a chance to jerk you off… _fuck_ that’s hot…”

Dean leans over Cas, sucking down on his neck as Cas writhes around underneath him, climaxing hard as he clamps down on Dean so hard it’s like a death grip on his cock. Dean starts circling his hips until he can pull out then thrusts franticly into Cas as he starts coming, shooting spurts of hot come deep into Cas causing his entire body to shake harder. He reaches up and grabs a fistful of Dean’s hair and they sloppily kiss, feeling too much pleasure to attempt to meet each other’s lips.

As soon as he rides out his orgasm, Dean eases out and collapses down on the mats. Cas shifts and lays across Dean’s chest as they take deep breaths and look at each other. Dean runs his hand through his wet hair then smirks.

“Shit…that was fucking hot.”

“Yeah…what now?”

Dean stretches then jerks Cas’s head up and kisses him forcefully. He grabs Cas’s wrists and pulls him up as he stands then grins devilishly as he walks over to a shelf and picks up a jump rope.

“Looks like you’re staying after school.”


End file.
